


Só uma casquinha!

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Lee Jihoon não aguentava duas coisas: trabalhar na sorveteria dos pais e Kwon Soonyoung, o maior cliente assíduo do lugar. Além disso, ter seu melhor amigo namorando e agindo igual a um imbecil o tempo todo o estava deixando desolado e ainda mais irritado do que as aquelas duas coisas juntas jamais poderiam, além de deixá-lo extremamente curioso para entender como namoros funcionam.Entretanto, não era como se ele estivesse realmente disposto a se apaixonar e, talvez, a melhor solução fosse propor um namoro falso com seu maior inimigo.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Pistache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphinidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinidia/gifts).



> olar, essa fanfic também está postada no Spirit, também com o user "kerminghao".

Eu tento ver o lado bom das coisas, sabe, juro que tento, mas é impossível quando sou obrigado a usar esse uniforme cáqui com um chapeuzinho horroroso enquanto tenho que atender meus supostos amigos. Parece que eles gostam de me fazer sofrer, porque é sempre essa mesma história de ter que ficar acobertando encontros imbecis que poderiam acontecer em qualquer lugar que não fosse a sorveteria dos meus pais, mas é claro que eles têm que vir castigar minha visão dessa forma terrível.

O pior de tudo é que, dessa vez, eu sequer conheço um dos garotos que estou tendo que acobertar. Acho que eu deveria receber um extra por isso. De qualquer forma, sinto vontade de furar meus olhos com um canudo toda vez que Jeon Wonwoo, um garoto da minha turma que é meu amigo, mas não somos tão próximos, e aquele menino esquisito me chamam porque querem mais alguma coisa. Acho que só não estou reclamando muito porque eles estão gastando muito dinheiro assim, mas não adianta lá muita coisa quando lembro que sou um assalariado totalmente explorado pelos meus pais.

— Boa tarde, Jihoonie! — juro que minha cabeça até doeu quando o sininho em cima da porta balançou e  _ essa  _ voz preencheu meus ouvidos. Não tinha um único dia em que Kwon Soonyoung deixava de vir aqui e não tinha um único dia que esse filho da mãe não ficava pedindo coisas fiado.

Talvez ele seja idiota ou analfabeto, mas meio que tem uma placa gigantesca no balcão dizendo que não vendemos fiado e eu sei que ele tem dinheiro quando passa aqui, porque eu consigo ouvir moedas balançando no bolso dele.

— Boa tarde pra quem? — resmungo — Eu já te disse que não vou te dar nada fiado.

— Por favor, eu já te disse que pago semana que vem — ele faz um beicinho e sinto vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele.

— Sei, você diz isso tem umas seis semanas e eu nunca vi esse tal dinheiro. — bufo, já meio sem paciência pra ele. Garoto insuportável.

— Você precisa confiar nos seus amigos — ele diz e já vem cheio de intimidade pra cima de mim, querendo tocar meu ombro. Sinceramente viu, vai se foder.

Antes de qualquer coisa, devo ressaltar que nós  _ não  _ somos amigos. Eu sinceramente não sei o que faz esse esquisito acreditar que nutro sentimentos positivos por ele, mas eu definitivamente o detesto. É de conhecimento geral que só convivo com ele na escola por obrigação, pois infelizmente somos da mesma turma e, mesmo que nossos amigos sejam basicamente os mesmos, sempre faço o meu melhor para demonstrar que estou cagando e andando pra ele.

E, claro, ele sempre aparece nos meus treinos de baseball pra me torrar a paciência e ficar perguntando onde está meu chapeuzinho cor de cáqui. Se isso não é motivo suficiente pra odiá-lo, eu sinceramente não sei o que mais seria. 

Estou pronto pra dar um tapa nele ou qualquer coisa que o valha, mas o Wonwoo resolve que quer comer mais e me chama na mesa deles novamente. Essa foi por muitíssimo pouco e juro que vou espancar o Soonyoung da próxima.

— Oi — tento parecer sorridente quando chego para atendê-los de novo.

— Oii — O Wonwoo sorri de um jeito completamente estúpido, ainda olhando pra aquele menino, e eu sinto vontade de vomitar. Não aguento mais estar rodeado de gente idiota. — O Chan quer um milkshake de morango e eu quero um de chocolate. Os dois de 400ml.

— Certo, dois minutos — forço um sorrisinho e chuto a canela do Soonyoung com força antes de me enfiar na cozinha pra preparar os pedidos.

Meu Deus, como eu odeio esse emprego.

Eu simplesmente perdi todo o gosto da vida por qualquer coisa que seja vendida aqui, porque chega uma hora em que só ver sorvete, milkshake e o Soonyoung o dia inteiro passa a ser desolador. Esse imbecil ainda está chamando meu nome e já estou ficando estressado de verdade, porque essa chatice dele vai espantar meus clientes todos.

Levo os milkshakes do Wonwoo e fico encarando o hamster maldito com meu melhor olhar assassino, primeiro porque não o aguento mais e segundo porque ele está realmente perturbando todo mundo.

— Fala logo o que você quer — bufo, mas só porque minha mãe apareceu e ela sempre xinga quando deixo as pessoas esperando. De qualquer forma, quem vai ter um prejuízo absurdo por causa desse imbecil não sou eu, então foda-se.

— Ah, que bom que você me ouviu, Jihoonie — ele sorri todo sonso. — Pensei que você estivesse surdo por causa daquelas músicas horríveis que você escuta.

Eu já disse que odeio esse filho de uma égua? 

Trinco a mandíbula com mais força e nem me dou ao trabalho de responder, porque ele é escroto, chato e eu não gosto dele. Eu deveria receber um adicional de insalubridade por ter que atendê-lo, mas sequer recebo um salário, então vamos lá.

— Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, anda logo.

— Certo… Quero aquele sorvete novo de pistache e você já sabe as coberturas que eu gosto… Oi, mãe do Jihoonie, como vai?

— Boa tarde, Soonyoung — minha mãe abre um sorriso estúpido pra esse imbecil e eu sinto vontade de me matar de verdade. É claro que ela tinha que gostar dele, né, senão a piada com minha vida não estaria completa. — Como está a sua mãe?

— Ótima, vai lá qualquer dia — ele sorri e então pega o sorvete antes que eu o esmague na cabeça dele. — Obrigado pelo ótimo atendimento, Ji — ele sorri e sai andando sem nem fingir que iria pagar.

— Ele nunca paga — aviso e fico esperando que minha mãe faça alguma coisa a respeito, já que eu nunca posso fazer nada.

— Tudo bem, depois a mãe dele acerta com você — ela diz como se isso sequer tivesse acontecido alguma vez e volta a fazer só Deus sabe o quê.

Sabe, as vezes acho que minha mãe me odeia. Por qual razão ela haveria de abrir exceções na política de não vender fiado justamente pra  _ ele _ ? Enfim, fico tão irritado que até me esqueço de que eu deveria estar acobertando o Wonwoo e só lembro quando ele vem pagar. Mas enfim, não é como se alguma velha amiga da mãe dele tivesse vindo aqui, então está tudo sob controle.

— Tchau, volte sempre — digo monotonamente e vou sentar em frente ao ventilador após entregar o troco. Inclusive, acho que tenho alguma tarefa pra entregar amanhã, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada se domingos são os dias com mais movimento e preciso ficar correndo pra lá e pra cá. Talvez o Wonwoo me mande foto das coisas se eu pedir com jeitinho, porque tecnicamente não fiz nada por culpa do encontro dele.

Minha paz logo é perturbada porque mais gente chega e eu preciso atendê-las. É uma tristeza ter que levantar daqui e voltar a passar calor — porque claro, eu não posso comer minha mercadoria de graça, mas o Soonyoung pode né, engraçado.

O restante do dia passa desse jeito, porque não posso sair daqui e porque o calor faz as coisas ficarem estranhamente lentas. 

Sinceramente não sei direito o que faço quando chego em casa além de tomar banho e cair na cama, pois estou exausto. Minhas tarefas podem esperar até amanhã para serem copiadas.

  
  


♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

Não sei se é porque já desisti da vida ou se é outra coisa, mas todos os dias parecem o mesmo dia em loop. Não aguento mais ir pra escola todas as manhãs e ser escravizado durante a tarde, tirando as quarta-feiras porque nelas eu tenho o famigerado treino. Não aguento mais o fato de que Kim Mingyu, meu suposto melhor amigo, arrumou um namorado e não desgruda dele pra nada e não me dá mais atenção nenhuma.

Não que eu tenha algo contra o Minghao, mas é só que é muito estressante ter que ver os dois de nojeira o tempo inteiro.  _ Quem  _ precisa ficar aos beijos no portão da escola em plenas sete da manhã? Eu sinceramente não consigo entender como essa coisa de casal funciona, porque nunca namorei e sou fracassado a ponto de não ter nem beijado ninguém em plenos dezessete anos e meio de vida, mas enfim. É estranho ver essa demonstração toda de afeto e eu meio que fico com muita inveja porque quero beijinho na cabeça, também.

Resolvo ignorar o casal vinte e só vou pra minha sala de uma vez, porque ainda tenho tarefas pra copiar e preciso garantir que nenhum safado vai se sentar no meu lugar.

Eu sinceramente gostaria de entender que inferno aconteceu dezessete anos atrás, mas é uma desgraça que eu seja obrigado a estar na mesma turma que tanta gente estranha. Isso só aumenta meu desgosto pela vida em geral, sendo honesto. No entanto, por incrível que pareça, eu  _ tenho  _ amigos. Muitos, até, e isso não é uma coisa exatamente boa.

Como eu sou o único que nunca faz coisas imorais, a missão de acobertar as safadezas de todo mundo acaba sempre sobrando pra mim, mas acho que já falei sobre isso antes. É sempre “Jihoon, diz pra minha mãe que vou dormir na sua casa”, “Jihoon, se minha mãe ligar, diz que estou estudando com você”, “Jihoon, diz que estou te ajudando na sorveteria”. Essa última é a que me deixa com mais raiva, porque ninguém  _ nunca _ , definitivamente nunca me ajuda com porra nenhuma. Sinto vontade de virar uma piranha e sair ficando com todo mundo todos os dias só pra obrigá-los a passar pelo mesmo que eu passo, mas eu não confio tanto assim no meu potencial de conseguir ficar com alguém. E eu nem queria, mesmo.

Termino de copiar tudo no exato momento em que o professor entra na sala e fico me perguntando como, diabos, vou conseguir devolver o caderno do Wonwoo, agora. Nós meio que sentamos em totais opostos da sala, sendo que ele senta na frente bem no meio e eu sento no canto do fundo, encostado nas duas paredes. Meio que não posso simplesmente arremessar essa coisa pra cair na cabeça dele, então logo começo a pensar num plano.

Fico encarando todos os meus colegas de classe e logo concluo que a melhor forma seria ir passando essa porcaria de um em um mas, como se fosse o destino, aquele idiota do Soonyoung — que talvez eu tenha esquecido de mencionar, é melhor amigo do Wonwoo — resolve que vai ficar zanzando pelo fundo da sala. Infelizmente, ele é a melhor opção, já que senta lá na frente também e já vai levar xingo por estar de pé. Junto toda a força de vontade que não tenho e o chamo, já pronto para uma possível ladainha.

— Você está bem? — ele pergunta quando percebe que eu realmente estou o chamando — Bateu a cabeça e quer ajuda?

Tomara que o professor o xingue por ficar zanzando  _ e  _ falando sem parar.

— Estou ótimo, entrega isso aqui pro Wonwoo e some da minha frente. — mando e coloco o capuz mesmo que esteja muito calor, só pra demonstrar que não estou afim de conversa fiada.

— Tá bom, vou lá na sorveteria hoje — ele avisa como se eu já não soubesse. As vezes acho que ele não tem casa e por isso tem que ficar me perseguindo — Vou pagar o que devo, ok?

Agora sim uma grande novidade, pensei que fosse morrer antes disso acontecer. No entanto, não tenho tempo para formular uma resposta porque o professor finalmente nota que esse idiota está atravancando o início da aula e o manda sentar em cinco segundos se não quiser ser removido da sala.

Dou uma risadinha malvada e satisfeita e logo puxo um certo caderninho que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com as aulas. Eu meio que escrevo músicas, sabe, muito embora nunca vá mostrar isso pra alguém. Vamos dizer que me acho extremamente incompetente em tudo o que não seja baseball, mas só sou confiante nisso porque jogo desde que não batia nem no joelho do meu pai.

Devo ressaltar que o tempo passa bem depressa quando estou distraído, mas não estou reclamando. Eu sinceramente nem reparo quando o professor sai da sala e só me toco que preciso sair daqui quando Jun, um dos meus amigos desgraçados, surge do nada e fica me cutucando sem parar. 

— Você vai ficar com dupla ruim se não correr — ele avisa — Ou você esqueceu que a professora ia separar as duplas pro trabalho de Biologia por ordem de chegada?

— E você tá fazendo o que aqui, então?

— Já fui lá pegar dupla decente e voltei pra te chamar — ele sorri bem sonso — Vou fazer com o Wonwoo, o A+ vem. Você vai ter que lutar.

Arregalo os olhos e nem me preocupo em fechar a mochila antes de sair correndo em desespero. Que inferno, meu pai, eu vou acabar tendo que fazer com alguém extremamente burro e folgado só porque esqueci desse detalhe mínimo. Posso ouvir o Jun rindo atrás de mim enquanto me segue e, sinceramente, era melhor não ter amigos do que ter amigos assim.

Já estou quase na porta do laboratório quando começo a sentir fraquezas, já que meio que esqueci de comer de manhã porque estava com pressa. Paro por um segundinho só pra recuperar as forças, mas essa é a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Esse meio momento que perco é crucial para que o Soonyoung venha se aproximando pra entrar na sala e eu definitivamente não quero fazer com ele ou com alguém pior ainda que chegue depois.

Junto todas as forças que não tenho pra dar uma corridinha e sinto vontade de espancar esse imbecil quando ficamos presos na porta porque tentamos passar juntos.

— Você não poderia fazer o favor de parar de me atrapalhar? — pergunto, exasperado.

— Você que veio igual a um maluco — ele rola os olhos e entra de uma vez, quase me jogando no chão. Eu já disse que quero estraçalhar esse cara? Porque eu quero.

— Lee Jihoon e Kwon Soonyoung, vocês fazem juntos — a professora diz quando já estou pronto pra dar uma mochilada na cabeça dele e a situação só se parece ainda mais com uma piada cósmica do destino quando ouço aquela risada idiota do Junhui ao fundo. Eu definitivamente  _ não  _ corri tanto pra  _ isso.  _ Estou prontíssimo pra começar a reclamar, mas a professora só sacode a cabeça negativamente como se as duplas não estivessem em negociação e, olha, sinto vontade de me jogar na frente de um caminhão.

Vou bufando e batendo os pés pro meu lugar, decidido de que essa nota não vai me fazer falta, então simplesmente não irei fazer trabalho nenhum. A minha paz vale mais que qualquer nota bonitinha no meu boletim.

— Podemos fazer na sorveteria — o Soonyoung diz e vem sentando do meu lado cheio de intimidades.

— Eu não vou fazer essa droga, faz sozinho e coloca só seu nome.

— Ué, sua mãe vai ficar putassa se você for com nota ruim e vai ser pior… Pra que esse drama aí?

— Você é muito chato e só me enche, minha mãe com certeza apoia que eu preserve meu psicológico.

— Para de ser fresco — ele resmunga e então começa a digitar no celular. Eu sinceramente não estou dando a mínima pra isso, mas fico estressado quando meu celular começa a vibrar igual a um trator e percebo que é pra  _ mim  _ que esse estrupício está mandando mensagens. Preciso lembrar de bloqueá-lo depois mas, agora, preciso prestar atenção nessa droga de aula pra poder passar só com a nota da prova.

Acho que ele percebe que não quero papo — como se eu já tivesse querido conversar com ele antes, né — e me deixa em paz. Logo consigo esquecer que ele está do meu lado e foco totalmente, parecendo até outro Jihoon.

O resto da manhã passa até que rápido e finjo que não estou ouvindo o Mingyu me chamar enquanto estou indo pra casa. Eu preciso comer, não vomitar por causa dele e daquele namorado. Como sempre, ando depressa e como mais depressa ainda pra poder deitar um pouco antes de começar meu turno. Inclusive, posso falar com o Mingyu agora que já estou longe o suficiente e não vou precisar ficar segurando candelabros.

Ele fica bem bravo ao descobrir que o ignorei de propósito, mas resolvo que não ligo quando descubro que ele só queria me perguntar o que deveria dar de presente pro Minghao no aniversário de dois meses de namoro dos dois. Sinceramente, vai tomar no cu, viu. Fico particularmente incrédulo porque eu esperava mais do Minghao e porque parece que ele está me ofendendo propositalmente, porque sabe muito bem que nunca cheguei nem perto de namorar, quanto mais fazer aniversários com alguém.

Essa situação me deixa muito bravo, porque fico com vontade de namorar e não tem ninguém que eu possa namorar porque sou feio e chato e esquisito… Ok, estou exagerando, não sou esquisito. Mas sou feio e chato e isso já é suficiente pra ninguém querer nada comigo. Além do mais, eu nem sei se  _ gosto  _ de alguma coisa, se gosto de ambas as coisas ou se não gosto de nenhuma. Péssimo dia pra ser eu, porque agora vou passar o dia todo pensativo como se saber disso fosse fazer alguma diferença na minha vida.

O Mingyu disse uma vez que achava que eu era assexual e gay, mas eu só ignorei essa informação porque não fez muito sentido na minha cabeça. Além do mais, a ideia de namorar com qualquer um não me atrairia tanto se eu fosse assexual, certo? Eu sinceramente não entendo nada disso e pé a respeito me deixa paranóico.

Grunho de desgosto e resolvo ir trabalhar mais cedo, porque não consigo pensar e contar dinheiro ao mesmo tempo, então vai ser impossível continuar paranóico assim. Mas antes disso, resolvo perguntar pro Mingyu sobre esses negócios porque ele é muito meu psicólogo, então com certeza vai ter uma resposta.

Percebo que ele ainda me ama apesar de ter me trocado pelo Minghao quando ele diz que está vindo conversar comigo, então fico todo felizinho enquanto limpo as coisas, o que é um evento único.

— Boa tarde, flor do dia — ele acena antes de entrar e ir pegar um avental. Esqueci de dizer, mas adoro quando ele vem aqui porque ele diz que não sei limpar direito e fica estressado, aí decide limpar por si só pra garantir que meus clientes não vão ter uma intoxicação bacteriana. Eu diria que é tudo drama, eu limpo igual aos meus pais. — Está confuso com sua sexualidade de novo?

— Oi — suspiro e assinto — Estou irritado, quero namorar.

— Do nada?

— A culpa é sua, na verdade, que foi me trocar por aquele menino e agora fico sozinho e pensando merda o tempo inteiro — resolvo dar uma dramatizada — Só que eu não sirvo pra namorar, você sabe que eu vou morrer BV.

— Espero que você não esteja surtando de novo — ele comenta todo preocupado e vem se sentar perto de mim — Você vai achar a pessoa certa, não precisa se preocupar tanto…

— Eu acho que minha pessoa certa morreu, não é possível que demore tanto — resmungo todo bravo — E faz uma análise aí pra mim, você acha que existem mais chances de eu ser hétero ou gay?

— Você não precisa necessariamente ser hétero ou gay, tem mais coisas — ele dá uma risadinha — E não sei, eu não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeçona.

— Se for pra me ofender, vai embora — aviso — E eu também não sei, tenho medo de mulher.

— Isso não é o suficiente pra ser gay — ele ri alto — Por que você tem medo?

— Não sei, me sinto muito intimidado. — coloco meu chapeuzinho quando termino de limpar e resolvo dar um sorvete pro Mingyu porque ele merece depois de ter vindo até aqui só pra me ouvir choramingar.

— Ah… Bom, se não te deixar desconfortável, você pode simplesmente tentar sair com pessoas e ver se gosta de ficar com alguma delas.

Acho que ele está me tirando, agora, porque seu não consigo nem beijar alguém, quem dirá começar a sair.

— Certo — é tudo o que digo porque já estou ficando transtornado e preciso mudar de assunto — Como você está?

— Ótimo, nunca estive tão feliz na vida — ele abre um sorrisão que o deixa parecendo um cachorro. Não gosto muito de cachorros, mas gosto do Mingyu. — Queria que você e o Hao virassem amigos, também.

— Tira a língua da garganta dele, então, aí a gente consegue conversar — rolo os olhos e vou atender umas senhorinhas que vêm aqui todo dia.

— Não é bem assim — ele resmunga e fica todo corado. É muito divertido perturbá-lo.

— Se isso te ajuda a dormir à noite — dou de ombros quando volto pro meu banquinho. Logo começamos a jogar conversa fora sobre coisas legais que não envolvem namoro e relacionamento e isso me deixa feliz. A única tristeza é que ele não pode passar a tarde comigo hoje porque tem trabalhos pra entregar e provas para estudar, então combinamos de dormir na casa um do outro no fim de semana antes que ele precise ir embora de verdade.

Fico meio solitário depois que ele sai, porque não tem muito movimento nas segundas-feiras, mesmo, e porque estava legal ficar jogando conversa fora. Resolvo aproveitar esse momento pra adiantar umas tarefas porque não posso depender do Wonwoo pra sempre e até aproveito pra colocar música na TV, porque a única pessoa presente sou eu mesmo.

Perco uns bons momentos cantando junto antes de focar no que tenho que fazer mas, como todos sabem, minha vida é uma chacota. Foi eu sentar a bunda pra começar a escrever que o sininho da porta balançou e o maldito do Soonyoung entrou aqui. 

Já estou pronto pra começar a xingar mas aí me lembro que ele iria pagar hoje, então me controlo só por esse motivo.

— Como vai, Jihoonie? Espero que menos chato do que de manhã — ele abre um sorriso largo e então coloca uma sacola de moedas em cima do balcão.

— Que merda é essa? — arqueio uma sobrancelha.

— O pagamento, trouxe moeda pra facilitar o troco — ele sorri e eu sinto tanta, mas tanta vontade de meter os dois pés dentro da boca dele… Abro a sacola e sinto vontade de gritar ao ver que é tudo moeda de cinco centavos. Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida contando essa merda.

— Então você me ajuda a contar, seu merda. — praticamente rosno pra ele.

— Eu não, vou organizar nosso trabalho de Biologia, já que você está sendo um mau aluno e não quer me ajudar. E desce um sorvetão de chocolate, aí.

— Não. — bufo e começo a contar aquela desgraça toda — Saiba que você só vai sair daqui na hora que eu terminar ou eu chamo a polícia e digo que você estava tentando usar dinheiro falso.

— Tudo bem, eu gosto de ficar olhando pra você — ele diz num tom tão sério que eu quase acredito. Arrombado, filho da puta, desgraçado…

Acabo perdendo a conta enquanto o xingo mentalmente e quase choro por ter que começar de novo, mas não vou desistir tão facilmente. Tomara que ainda falte dinheiro no final só pra ele se lascar e ter que ir buscar dentro do cu dele pra terminar de me pagar.

Ele começa a falar alguma coisa que não dou a mínima atenção e logo deixo minha mente vagar de novo, mas dessa vez já reservei sessenta por cento do cérebro pra focar na contagem e dar tudo certo. Logo lembro da conversa com o Mingyu e fico me perguntando quem, diabos, eu poderia chamar pra sair.

Talvez eu devesse tentar subornar alguém mas, pra isso dar certo, não pode ser nenhum amigo. Certo, eu totalmente vou subornar alguém, só resta escolher alguém que tem cara de quem vai aceitar me pseudonamorar em troca de sorvete, porque isso é tudo o que posso oferecer.

Depois do que parecem ser horas, finalmente estou quase acabando de contar essa pilha de moedas, mas um “Jihoonie” vindo da boca daquele maldito me faz perder a concentração e solto um grito enfurecido de verdade. Considero ir buscar uma faca na cozinha pra enfiar dentro do cu dele, mas ele percebe que fiquei muito puto de verdade e arregala os olhos antes de dizer:

— Calma, eu ia te dizer que já estava contado certinho!

— E eu vou confiar em você, agora?

— Você pode começar a contar de novo, se quiser, eu não ligo — ele dá de ombros — Agora me dá um sorvetinho…

— Não.

— Ah, qual é, eu vou pagar!

— Estou ocupado agora contando a droga das  _ suas  _ moedas, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de dificultar o atendimento.

Ele começa a resmungar sobre como sou malvado e, nesse momento, meio que tenho uma ideia. Talvez eu me arrependa dela mais do que já me arrependi de qualquer coisa nessa vida, mas não custa tentar. Eu sei que não vou ficar magoado não importa o que aconteça até porque o detesto, então o que poderia dar errado?

Parando pra pensar, muita coisa poderia dar errada, mas pelo menos me apaixonar eu sei que não vou. 

— Ei — chamo quando finalmente termino de contar aquelas moedas, mas então travo na mesma hora. O que diabos eu estou pensando, desde quando sei chamar pessoas pra sair?

— Hmm? Vai me dar meu sorvetinho agora?

Assinto e faço um sorvete maior do que o normal porque preciso convencê-lo a aceitar meu pedido. 

— Então… — começo depois de entregar pra ele e jogar todas as moedas dentro da gaveta debaixo do caixa. Duvido que um ladrão vá roubar moedas de cinco centavos. — Tenho uma proposta pra você.

— Vai me chamar pra ser garoto propaganda daqui e em troca ganho um ano de sorvete grátis? — ele pergunta todo animado e fico até com dó de dizer que, na verdade, ele vai ter que ser meu namorado falso por um tempo.

— Não, eu ia te chamar pra sair comigo — falo de uma vez porque sinceramente não dá pra piorar.

— O QUÊ? — ele arregala os olhos e fica me encarando de um jeito muito estranho. Talvez ele ache que eu bati a cabeça, mas tudo bem porque estou achando a mesma coisa. — Só aceito se você me der sorvete de graça, em troca.

Uau, ainda bem que ele é tão fácil de comprar que sequer preciso oferecer nada.

— Tudo bem — respondo rápido, já com medo de me arrepender.

— Você está bem? — ele se inclina sobre o balcão e chega o rosto perto do meu pra me encarar. Quase caio do meu banquinho tentando me afastar e dou um tapa na testa dele.

— Respeita meu espaço pessoal, obrigado — resmungo. Agora, como vou explicar que sou u carente que quer saber como é namorar?

— Você está me chamando pra sair, você definitivamente quer ter seu espaço pessoal invadido.

— Que raciocínio de merda é esse? Não quero mais falar com você, vai embora.

— Não quero. Você me odiava até uns vinte minutos atrás, o que mudou? — ele volta a se inclinar um monte e eu vou sentar encostado na parede, bem longe do balcão e dele.

— Eu… Você vai ser banido de entrar aqui se rir de mim, ok?

— Ok, manda bala… E me dá mais um sorvetinho.

— Seu patrocínio ainda não começou — aviso — Mas é que… Eu meio que estou curioso com um negócio e eu não poderia tentar subornar mais ninguém.

— Você quer descobrir se gosta de homem, é isso?

— Não! — respondo na hora, mas meio que a resposta é sim, também. — Eu quero saber como é namorar porque todo mundo namora e eu quero saber se estou perdendo alguma coisa ou não. Mas eu me recuso a me apaixonar por alguém só pra descobrir isso, então resolvi te propor isso.

— Ah… Você pode chamar qualquer pessoa pra sair, pra que ter esse prejuízo comigo?

— Eu definitivamente não posso e para de me fazer perguntas, eu já te expliquei. Vai pra sua casa agora, vai.

— Você é um péssimo namorado, Jihoonie — ele abre um sorrisinho daqueles debochados e sinto que estou arrependido de todas as minhas escolhas de vida.

— Para — resmungo e tento ignorar meu rosto esquentando. Meu Deus, como eu odeio esse cara.

— Tudo bem, vou ser um namorado legal pra merecer sorvete. Mas isso significa que você vai ter que responder minhas mensagens e parar de encher o saco sobre o trabalho de Biologia, ok?

— Ok, sua missão é me ensinar a namorar, mesmo — suspiro e dou um picolé pra ele como forma de adiantamento — Agora vai embora de verdade, preciso ficar sozinho pra refletir sobre minhas ações.

— Tá — ele dá de ombros e quase cai em cima do balcão pra tentar beijar minha testa, mas isso é porque corri quando notei que ele estava chegando muito perto — Jihoonie, você não pode ter medo de beijo na testa, isso nem faz sentido.

Assinto e chego perto de novo, ainda muito apreensivo. Eu sei que falei que queria beijinho na cabeça, mas acabo de decidir que beijinho na cabeça é mais assustador do que fazer prova surpresa. 

Prendo a respiração quando ele me dá um beijinho na testa antes de sair andando e fico muito sem saber o que fazer. Resolvo fechar esse inferno de estabelecimento e ir deitar porque estou desorientado, posso muito bem fingir que passei mal caso alguém pergunte depois.

Cerca de três minutos depois, estou esticado na cama igual a um pedaço de pau e com a mente a mil, porque sou muito burro. Estou totalmente arrependido dessa ideia de bosta, mas acho que agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás, principalmente porque o Soonyoung certamente não pensaria duas vezes antes de me fazer passar vergonha na frente de todos os nossos amigos se eu tirasse sorvete dele.

Acho que ficar pensando nisso definitivamente não é a melhor solução, mas não consigo parar. Como vou conseguir trabalhar normalmente se ele ficar vindo aqui e tentar beijar minha testa de novo? Não que eu tenha odiado, mas é definitivamente muito estranho ser tocado por alguém que não seja da família ou o Mingyu.

É incrível como meu plano parece péssimo somente depois que o coloquei em prática, mas acho que consigo sobreviver com isso… Ou não. Enfim, o caso é que preciso manter segredo sobre isso e não devo contar nem para o Mingyu. Tento mentalizar bem essa parte porque sei que sou um boca aberta e suspiro com força antes de resolver que ia tomar um chá pra ver se consigo dormir.

Fico até meio assustado ao olhar pela janela e ver tudo escuro do lado de fora, porque eu meio que perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Quase choro ao descobrir que já são quase dez da noite, pois isso significa que já perdi umas duas preciosas horas de sono por causa de nada.

Eu sempre durmo cedo porque nunca tenho nada pra fazer e não existe nada mais divertido do que ficar deitado na horizontal. Acho que eu sou o sonho de filho de qualquer pessoa, porque não saio de casa, trabalho de graça, faço esportes e ainda durmo cedo sempre.

Logo termino de fazer o meu chá e bebo de uma vez pra ver se faz efeito mais rápido. Obviamente não faz e ainda passo um bom tempo tentando descobrir se sou gay ou o quê antes de finalmente cair no sono, felizmente não sonhando com nada.

  
  


♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

Não tenho nada a dizer além de que essa semana foi horrível.

Eu sinceramente não esperava que o Soonyoung conseguisse ser tão insuportável assim e é muito difícil conseguir fugir dele o tempo todo. Se namorar é desse jeito, eu definitivamente não quero mais.

Contudo, acho que a culpa meio que é minha; eu só resolvi que estava em pânico e que não queria fazer isso, mas meio que só comecei a fugir sem avisar nada pra ele. Ele só tentou conversar comigo e beijar minha testa, mas estou aterrorizado demais até pra isso.

Eu sou patético.

Enfim, a boa notícia é que estou me arrumando pra ir dormir na casa do Mingyu nesse exato momento e logo poderei esquecer disso tudo e pensar numa forma de dizer pro Soonyoung que sou muito incompetente pra ter um namoro falso, então ele não precisa mais se sujeitar a isso. Ok, foco. Não vou pensar nisso agora.

Coloco minha mochila nas costas e vou buscar a bicicleta na garagem, porque até eu conseguir convencer algum dos meus pais a me levar já vai ter passado uns dez anos.

O Mingyu tinha me mandado uns links muito interessantes durante a semana sobre sexualidades e afins, mas eu resolvi que só leria quando estivéssemos juntos porque aí ele pode me dar um tapa na cara caso eu comece a surtar do nada. Acho que é por isso que estou tão ansioso pra chegar, eu só quero que as coisas façam sentido.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade pedalando, finalmente me encontro em frente à casa do Mingyu. Eu não sei se isso faz sentido, mas acho a casa meio parecida com ele. Sendo mais específico, se parece totalmente com ele quando ele usa um suéter cor de creme que minha mãe tinha feito no aniversário de catorze anos dele… Obviamente não serve mais porque ele cresceu igual a uma palmeira e sou eu quem uso, agora, mas enfim.

Toco a campainha e começo a rezar pro Minghao não estar aqui, senão vou ficar com ciúme de novo e bem bravo, porque eu estou passando por grandes dilemas que só podem ser auxiliados por um melhor amigo, nenhum namorado do melhor amigo incluído nessa.

— Oi, Jihoon! — a mãe do Gyu, uma moçona muito alta e legal, sorri pra mim ao abrir a porta.

— Oi, tia — sorrio largo e logo entro — Saudade da senhora, mas o Mingyu nunca mais me chamou aqui.

— Você pode vir mesmo se ele não chamar — ela ri baixo e me abraça antes de começar aquela ladainha de que eu cresci e blablabla. Depois de uns momentos, acho que ela finalmente cansa disso e diz que o Mingyu está no quarto dele e que posso subir porque já sou de casa.

Vou pulando de dois em dois degraus pra chegar mais depressa e dou uma sucinta batidinha na porta antes de escancará-la, porque não quero ter que ver nada traumático.

— Oie — cumprimento e jogo minha mochila num canto antes de arrancar o sapato e ir subindo na cama.

— Oi — o Gyu sorri e guarda uns livros antes de vir pra perto de mim — O que você quer fazer?

— Na verdade, eu quero ler tudo o que você mandou essa semana, mas preciso de apoio psicológico. Segura minha mão, por favor.

— Seguro, mas você vai ter que me contar caso consiga chegar a alguma conclusão — ele dá uma risadinha e senta ao meu lado enquanto clico no primeiro link.

— Claro, você fala como se eu lá conseguisse guardar segredo de alguma coisa. — respondo distraidamente. É meio estranho porque eu sou o mais velho, mas sinto como se o Gyu fosse o irmãozão que eu nunca tive. Não aguento mais ser assim.

Acabo ficando menos tenso quando percebo que nada daquilo faz sentido pra mim e então entro em desespero, porque sou tão anormal que  _ nada  _ faz sentido pra mim. Por que logo eu tinha que sair desse jeito?

— Você está bem? — ele pergunta ao notar minha cara desolada.

— Não sei — resolvo ser honesto — Como você descobriu que era bissexual?

— Acho que eu sempre soube — ele diz depois de pensar um pouco — Mas é diferente pra cada pessoa, sabe?

— Sei, mas é que pra mim tá sendo diferente até demais. Não sei mais o que fazer.

— Nenhum daqueles espectros de assexualidade se encaixaram? — ele pergunta meio desolado. Deve estar com dó de mim.

— Não sei. Eu sinto atração sexual, eu acho, meu pau fica duro às vezes. — comento.

— Fica duro por causa de alguém específico ou…?

— Acho que você esqueceu que tenho medo de gente, mas ok. E fica duro sozinho.

— Ah… Olha, eu tenho uns palpites mas não vou dizer até ter certeza, senão você vai ficar muito frustrado. Você ainda está desesperado pra perder o BV?

— Sempre estou desesperado pra perder o BV, por quê? — eu realmente sou uma chacota, né, não consigo aguentar um beijo na testa mas juro que vou conseguir beijar na boca.

— Hmmm… E se eu e o Minghao arrumássemos um encontro às cegas pra você? — ele sugere depois de passar uns bons minutos pensando.

Estou pronto pra negar, mas talvez beijar desconhecidos seja exatamente o que eu precise.

— Tudo bem — aceito rapidamente antes que acabe mudando de ideia, pois sou mestre em mudar de ideia.

— Ok, nós vamos fazer com uma donzela e um donzelo, aí você decide do que gostou mais ou se gostou dos dois ou se não gostou de nada.

— Tudo bem, mas duvido que alguém vá querer se souber que sou eu.

— Nós não contamos que é você, se você não quiser, mas acho que você deveria consertar essa sua autoestima de bosta antes de querer namorar.

— Não tem nada de errado com minha autoestima, eu só tenho consciência dos meus defeitos.

— Só ver defeitos não é consciência, é baixa autoestima. — ele avisa e então começa a dar risadinhas pro celular. Odeio gente que namora.

— Para com esse papo de coach pra cima de mim e sai do celular, você tem que me dar atenção… Mas manda oi pro Minghao, antes.

Depois disso, resolvemos colocar alguns animes em dia porque esse assunto de sexualidade e namoro está me dando vontade de chorar e porque não temos absolutamente nada de legal pra fazer. É meio complicado chegar a um consenso porque eu só assisto shonen-ai e o Mingyu só assiste shoujo, mas eu obviamente venço porque sou muito mais persuasivo que ele.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que me levou a crer que o Mingyu teria a decência de assistir quieto, porque tudo o que ele faz é ficar comparando o namoradinho dele com os personagens do anime e então arruma motivo pra começar a contar sobre encontros dos dois que não me interesso nenhum pouco. Na verdade, eu até tento prestar atenção, mas isso me deixa é com muito sono.

Acabo dormindo quando ele começa a dizer que gostaria de ver o Minghao com cabelo cinza e me encolho mais, torcendo para não sonhar com encontro nenhum ou vou acordar chorando de ódio no meio da madrugada.


	2. Chocomenta.

Acho que comentei sobre meu plano de simplesmente ignorar o Soonyoung pro resto da vida, mas acabei desistindo dois dias depois porque não estava funcionando e ele ficava rindo da minha cara sem parar. 

Devo ressaltar que não fizemos nada de casal ainda porque sou muito tímido e me limito a tentar não morrer com os beijinhos na testa que ele me dá todos os dias antes de ir embora.

Além disso, tem esse plano estúpido do Mingyu que tinha me parecido muito bom na hora e que agora só serve pra me deixar desesperado. Só não sei se é um desesperado ruim ou péssimo, porque meio que fico com tremedeiras toda vez que penso no assunto.

Aparentemente, ele conseguiu resolver as coisas depressa, porque me disse que o primeiro encontro já seria nesta sexta-feira, o que me dá dois dias pra me preparar psicologicamente e ficar beijando laranjas pra treinar. Sim, eu sei que sou ridículo e não, não quero opiniões a respeito disso.

Pelo menos, não preciso trabalhar hoje e é um problema a menos pra me preocupar. Eu sempre fico bem distraído de tudo quando estou jogando baseball, então o treino de hoje vai ser perfeito pra me ajudar a focar em qualquer coisa que não seja as merdas que me meto.

Logo termino de me trocar, enfio minha mochila com o celular no mesmo armário que uso desde o primeiro ano e vou para o campo me alongar. Uns outros garotos do time logo se juntam a mim e a gente continua em silêncio, porque tenho preguiça demais de conversar nesses momentos e também nem tenho assunto legal com ninguém que não seja o Mingyu. Talvez eu seja muito dependente dele, mas nem ligo.

Pouco tempo depois, Yoon Jeonghan se junta a nós e ai ai, sabe. Eu meio que fico muito confuso toda vez que o vejo, porque tenho certeza que homens heterossexuais não ficam tão embasbacados por causa de outro cara, principalmente quando o tal cara parece que pode te quebrar no meio só com um dedo.

Enfim, o que importa saber é que Yoon Jeonghan provavelmente reprovou em alguma série, porque não faria sentido ele estudar aqui caso não tenha reprovado, já que é mais velho que eu, e que ele tem namorado. É realmente uma pena que o cara mais lindo do mundo namore, mas seria no mínimo muito suspeito se não namorasse. E é por isso que guardo todos os meus “ai ai” quando o vejo e me recuso a comentar com o Mingyu que eu talvez tenha uma pista sobre minha sexualidade, porque não quero admitir que tenho interesse em gente que nunca vai dar bola pra mim.

Contudo, acho que eu não faria nada se tivesse uma chance com ele; meio que gosto dessa coisa de ter um crush platônico só pra me sentir normal e acabaria surtando se tivesse que fazer qualquer coisa além de encarar. E também tem o fato de que o Seungcheol, o tal namorado dele, é muito bonzinho e sempre divide o lanche com qualquer um que ele veja que não está comendo. É impossível não gostar dele.

— Oi, Jihoon — o Jeonghan cumprimenta e me arranca dos meus devaneios. Não consigo impedir que um suspirinho imbecil escape quando o cumprimento de volta mesmo com toda a situação que já expliquei, mas só finjo que é por causa dos alongamentos antes de ir para a primeira base. O resto que se vire pra decidir as coisas porque eu meio que já sei que sempre vou ser titular em qualquer jogo que seja, então né.

Logo finalmente começamos a jogar e começo a me sentir mais feliz do que me senti durante a semana inteira; como é bom ser competente em alguma coisa. Eu estou particularmente muito bom hoje e isso me deixa super orgulhoso, mas o orgulho vira desgosto quando ouço o Soonyoung gritando meu nome e torcendo por mim. Talvez isso faça parte do nosso namoro, mas eu gostaria ao menos de ser avisado com antecedência, sabe.

Resolvo ignorar essa patifaria toda porque preciso me manter são e sem passar vergonha e só continuo jogando igual a antes, determinado a estabelecer regras quando acabar por aqui. A regra número um é não perseguir o Jihoon e a regra número dois é não me matar de vergonha.

Acabo ficando ainda mais envergonhado porque esse estúpido grita ainda mais quando faço um home run e resolvo perdoar porque eu realmente sou muito foda.

— Você foi ótimo! — o Jeonghan grita pra mim quando o jogo acaba e abro um sorrisão contente sem nem conseguir conter.

— Obrigado — agradeço depois de um tempo tentando lembrar como me comportar igual a uma pessoa normal. Sinceramente tremo na base quando ele dá uma piscadinha pra mim, mas o doce encanto acaba quando ele corre para a beira do campo e beija o Seungcheol, que eu sequer tinha visto que estava ali. Que vida de gado, meu Deus.

— Quer um beijinho, também? — o Soonyoung pergunta ao aparatar atrás de mim.

— Não — resmungo no mesmo instante — Você devia ter avisado que vinha.

— Pra quê? Você só ia reclamar e não me deixaria assistir — ele dá de ombros — E eu nem vim por causa do nosso trato, também, é porque você não está ajudando no trabalho.

Que péssimo namorado eu tenho.

— Ah… Eu já disse que só vou mexer com isso no domingo de noite, vai embora, vai. — resmungo e dou mais uma olhadinha disfarçada pro meu crush bonitão antes de ir para o vestiário.

Contudo, acho que o Soonyoung realmente não sabe ler placas, porque tem uma aqui dizendo que o vestiário é pra ser usado somente pelo pessoal do time, coisa que ele não é, mas ele me segue pra dentro mesmo assim.

— Você acha que não vi, né — ele dá um risinho todo debochado e eu preciso me dar ao trabalho de encará-lo somente pra arquear uma sobrancelha. Garoto estranho da porra. — O Jeonghan. Cê tava olhando pra ele com cara de tapado.

— Não estava! — tento me defender mas acabo ficando todo vermelho. Que ótimo. Eu sinceramente pensei que ele fosse ficar ultrajado ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele só começa a rir e então aperta minha bochecha.

— Eu não vou te zoar, é até compreensível gostar de um cara daquele — ele diz — É por causa dele que você quer aprender a namorar? Sinto muito em ter que dizer isso, mas ele meio que já tem alguém e tal.

— Cala a boca! — praticamente berro, sentindo que posso explodir a qualquer instante — Eu não quero nada com ele, me deixa em paz.

— Que bom, Jihoonie, não gosto de ser corno — ele sorri bem sonso — Mas falando seriamente agora, nós temos que pelo menos sermos amigos pra esse negócio funcionar, e isso significa que não vou mais aceitar você fugindo e mentindo.

Que cara chato.

— Tudo bem, eu já parei — resmungo — E não importa se eu tenho um crushzinho idiota no Jeonghan, não é como se eu fosse pedir pra beijá-lo, nem se ele fosse solteiro.

— Então você admite que é talarico — ele ri alto e corre quando jogo minha chuteira na cara dele. Cara insuportável. — Um dia, cê vai ter que me explicar essa história direito.

— Tá, foda-se, vaza daqui. Quero conseguir tomar meu banho em paz e sua presença traz tudo exceto paz.

— Só vou porque tenho um negócio importante pra fazer, mas deixa eu te dar um beijinho na testa, antes.

Sabe, eu gosto muito de beijinhos na testa e tenho certeza de que isso ainda vai ser minha ruína.

— Tem certeza? Eu estou todo suado.

— Uhum, vem logo.

Não é minha boca que vai encher de suor, então me aproximo e fecho os olhos, porque seria estranho ficar encarando o pescoço dele. Resmungo quando ele me dá um peteleco na testa antes de beijar e logo corro pra um chuveiro, já totalmente esgotado de toda essa interação humana. Sabe do que eu preciso? De um suco com o Mingyu, estou com saudade de ser mimado por quem não me perturba.

Tomo meu banho rapidamente e fico parado por ali por um tempo, sem saber direito o que deveria fazer agora. Eu sei que tenho tarefa pra fazer, mas não estou com vontade de sofrer desse jeito, ainda.

Acabo mandando uma mensagem para o Mingyu vir me encontrar e resmungo horrores quando ele diz que o Minghao vem junto, mas só aceito porque ele supostamente tem algo a dizer sobre o nosso plano. Quero bater nele por ter me lembrado que o plano existe.

Visto minha roupinha limpa e logo vou pro lado de fora do campo pra esperar pelos dois. Eu acho um ultraje que minha vida não seja um filme adolescente e eu não tenha ganhado um carro aos dezesseis anos, mas acho que consigo superar isso em algum momento.

Não é preciso dizer que os dois demoram horrores pra chegar e que já sei que devem ter parado umas mil vezes pra ficarem se beijando. Cumprimento os dois depois de um esforço genuíno pra esconder o desgosto e logo começo a segui-los pra deus sabe onde.

— Onde estamos indo? — pergunto depois de uns cinco minutos andando sem rumo.

— Pra casa do Hao, você vai surtar se a gente começar a falar daquela coisa em público e a casa dele é mais perto do que as nossas.

— Hm, ok — é tudo o que respondo e fico quietinho até chegar. 

A casa do Minghao se parece com ele, tal qual o Mingyu se parece com a própria casa, e acho isso meio engraçado e meio assustador. É normal achar que pessoas se parecem com construções de alvenaria?

Resolvo que vou parar de implicar com o Minghao quando ele me oferece iogurte e diz que posso sentar na cama dele, porque ele claramente gosta de mim pra estar oferecendo tantas coisas boas. Tiro o sapato e logo me empoleiro, tentando ficar longe do casal sensação e fico esperando até que alguém comece o assunto.

— Nós encontramos pessoas que querem te beijar e não dissemos que é você, igual você pediu — o Hao diz — Mas você precisa estar livre no sábado às seis da tarde pro segundo encontro.

— Tá bom, eu dou meus pulos. Eu vou sair com homem ou mulher na sexta?

— Mulher, mas não se preocupe — ele boceja e deita a cabeça no colo do Mingyu — A gente vai estar lá pra te socorrer caso alguma coisa dê errado, ok?

— Ok, vocês são uns anjos — respondo e termino de beber o iogurte num gole só. — Espero que eu não faça fiasco.

— Nós explicamos que você nunca beijou, relaxa — o Mingyu diz como se isso lá fosse uma coisa boa e eu quase morro engasgado. Minha humilhação não precisava começar com tanta antecedência assim. — Para com isso, nós estamos facilitando pra você. Ninguém vai te julgar por beijar mal se souber que é seu primeiro beijo.

— Você tem um ponto — digo muito a contragosto. — Nós vamos fazer algo legal ou fui trazido pra cá pra ficar vendo nojeira de casal?

— Quer jogar Mario Kart? — o Minghao oferece e nem precisa dizer duas vezes. Levanto na velocidade da luz pra ligar as coisas, seguindo as instruções dele porque não tenho como pagar por um videogame novo, ainda mais um que não seria pra mim, e logo volto a sentar.

Obviamente, dou uma surra nos dois e resolvo que vou ser amigo do Minghao em tempo integral só pra vir aqui mais vezes pra jogar.

No fim das contas, acabo bebendo todo o iogurte da casa dele e vou embora logo em seguida, porque ele e o Mingyu começam a se encarar daquele jeito babão que odeio.

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

Sexta-feira chega mais depressa do que deveria e eu acho isso tanto um ataque quanto um absurdo. 

Meus pais pensam que vou dormir na casa do Mingyu — o que não é mentira, mas enfim — e parecem nem se importar com o fato de que estou meio arrumado demais. Pros meus padrões, qualquer roupa que não esteja amarrotada e que eu não vista todos os dias já é super arrumado.

Os dois ficaram de vir me encontrar numa praça aqui perto de casa pra irmos juntos, já que o Minghao realmente gostou daquela coisa de encontro duplo e ficou pedindo pro Mingyu deixar isso acontecer. Como agora somos amigos, eu só aceitei sem reclamar muito.

Não quero ficar discorrendo sobre meu nervosismo, então finjo que estou no auge da tranquilidade enquanto espero. Resolvo que ouvir música talvez me ajude e tenho certeza de que o All Time Low deve ter alguma música pra uma situação como essa, então me distraio enquanto rolo pela discografia.

— Oie — o Minghao diz com aquela vozinha macia e quase me mata do coração.

— Oi… Nós já estamos indo? — pergunto, meio apreensivo.

— Uhum, mas você vai ter que aguentar nós dois por um tempo porque insistiu naquela coisa de “ui anonimato, ela não pode me ver”. — O Mingyu claramente debocha de mim e me oferece chiclete de menta.

— Que seja, você sabe que vou dar pra trás se descobrir quem é e a pessoa souber quem eu sou. — dou de ombros e os sigo pra uma lanchonete que nunca vi na minha vida.

Batatas fritas nunca pareceram tão perfeitas quanto agora, principalmente porque elas me ajudam a olhar pra alguma coisa que não seja os dois nojentos trocando juras de amor eterno sem parar. Acho que me mato de verdade se me tornar esse tipo de pessoa, um dia.

— Então… Nós nunca conversamos direito — o Minghao começa e eu levo uns momentos pra me tocar que ele está falando comigo. — Não podemos ser amigos desse jeito.

— Ahn… ok? — respondo, meio confuso — A gente é amigo por causa do Mingyu e eu já sei até a cor da sua cueca porque ele não cala a boca nunca. 

— Ele só me constrange — Minghao responde, meio consternado — Mas enfim, vamos ser amigos direito.

Sinceramente ainda não saquei onde ele quer chegar, mas só assinto e tento conversar que nem uma pessoa normal. O Mingyu parece desolado porque não está exatamente recebendo atenção e eu acho tudo muito divertido, porque agora ele sabe o que passo diariamente. Está tudo divertido e legal até que o celular dele comece a tocar, porque aí me dou conta de que o tempo voou e já está na hora de ir para o cinema e me encontrar com quem quer que seja a guerreira que decidiu me beijar.

— Relaxa — o Mingyu manda e compra uns docinhos pra mim — Nós vamos estar do seu lado.

— Sabe, a situação piora se eu refletir que você vai estar assistindo de camarote.

— Nós podemos sentar em outro lugar, se você quiser — ele rola os olhos pra mim e acaba rindo sem querer. Meu sofrimento é sempre a alegria dos outros, pelo que ando percebendo. Acabo resolvendo deixar quieto porque tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar e sigo os dois para a fila.

Fico encarando literalmente todas as meninas enquanto tento descobrir quem poderia ser minha pretendente, muito embora seja bem mais fácil abrir a boca e perguntar ao Mingyu. O caso é que todas parecem bonitas demais e isso me deixa nervoso.

Acho que estou mais do que nervoso, porque sinto meu corpo tremer igual a uma vara verde quando entramos na sala e me sento na cadeira que dá para o corredor, porque aí é mais fácil levantar e sair correndo caso tudo dê errado.

Logo as luzes se apagam e o lugar ao meu lado continua vazio e, estranhamente, me sinto aliviado. Talvez ela tenha desistido, afinal. Esse pensamento me acalma e resolvo prestar atenção no filme, porque gastei dinheiro e preciso honrá-lo.

Tento ignorar os sons de beijo que tenho certeza que estão vindo dos meus supostos amigos e suspiro pesadamente. Como eu queria conseguir ser igual a eles, viu.

Entretanto, logo concluo que esse é um péssimo lugar pra se fazer um encontro: toda hora a tela deixa tudo claro demais e essa menina certamente iria ver a droga do meu rosto, caso tivesse aparecido. E então não me restaria alternativa nenhuma que não fosse socar a cabeça numa parede.

Ainda estou preso nesse loop da miséria quando minha atenção é puxada de volta para a realidade por alguém chegando e se sentando ao meu lado. Espero de verdade que seja porque os outros lugares estão todos ocupados e não porque essa é a menina que vai desvirginar minha boca.

Essa esperança vai pro ralo assim que percebo que ela está cumprimentando o Minghao e perguntando se o cara da ponta é quem ela precisa beijar. Santo Deus, pra que tanta humilhação? Me encolho todo e torço pra desaparecer, mas é claro que isso não funciona e ela logo se vira pra mim.

Gostaria de dizer que tenho uma ótima visão noturna e tal e que consegui ver quem é, mas a realidade é que vou precisar esperar acabar essa cena quase preta pra que o telão ilumine as coisas novamente. Mas eu meio que espero que fique preta pra sempre, aí continuo sem ver nada e não passo vergonha.

— Oie — ela diz e a tela clareia bem na hora que ela sorri. — Como você está?

Eu estou em pânico, eu não consigo acreditar que eles realmente me fizeram o favor de chamar a menina mais bonita da escola inteira pra me beijar.

— Ahn… Não sei — respondo todo confuso — E você?

— Hmm… Animada, você é fofo — ela sorri de novo e, olha, vou ter um piripaque. — Meu nome é Yejin, mas todo mundo chama de Ailee. Você é…?

Eu sou um espírito, pois morri.

— Jihoon — tento sorrir de volta mas acho é que estou fazendo careta. Ela provavelmente percebe que estou aqui passando pelos meus últimos momentos de vida e só assente antes de deitar a cabeça no meu ombro.

Certo, talvez eu tenha muito medo de mulheres.

Cometo o erro de olhar pro lado e me deparo com o Mingyu fazendo um joinha pra mim, como se fosse um pai muito orgulhoso, e isso só me deixa com mais vontade de fugir. Estou oficialmente desistindo.

Acho que a coitada passa o tempo todo esperando que eu tome alguma atitude, o que não acontece. O máximo que fiz foi babar refrigerante na cabeça dela sem querer quando ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e tentar secar antes que ela sentisse, então ela provavelmente deve ter pensado que era carinho ou coisa assim. O filme está quase no fim e o casal da nação está me encarando como se eu fosse estúpido por ainda não ter feito nada, mas não vou aguentar a humilhação de provavelmente ser o pior beijo da vida dessa garota.

Em algum momento, ela cansa dessa minha enrolação e começa a olhar pra mim, o que não seria um problema se ela não estivesse tão… perto.

— Então… Você quer me beijar ou o quê? — ela pergunta baixinho e sinto meu coração disparar pela décima vez em cinco minutos. Devo estar vermelho igual a um extintor de incêndio, também, mas espero que isso não esteja tão aparente quanto imagino que está.

Tento me afastar depressa e respiro fundo, tentando não parecer tão em pânico quanto estou me sentindo enquanto já começo a formular um pedido de desculpas. Eu realmente não deveria ter deixado com que ela perdesse tempo por minha causa, principalmente porque já era bem óbvio que eu iria dar pra trás.

O problema é que começo a respirar muito rápido e esqueço totalmente como faz pra articular palavras, só aumentando ainda mais o poço da derrota em que me encontro. Ela nota que não estou nada bem e se afasta antes de chamar o Mingyu pra ver o que tá rolando. Nesse meio tempo, dou um jeito de levantar e saio correndo em direção ao banheiro, porque sei que ninguém vai arrombar uma cabine só pra me ver chorando de desespero.

Meu Deus, eu sou um fracasso.

É difícil crer que eu estava com a faca e o queijo na mão e optei por jogar o queijo fora e enfiar a faca no cu, mas aqui estou eu. Ela provavelmente vai contar pras amigas sobre o cara estranho que entrou em pânico e fugiu ao invés de beijá-la, mas só consigo pensar sobre como sou burro. E idiota.

Enfim, vai ser pior se ela notar que meio que babei na cabeça dela, então o resto da situação parece até que decente. Sento na tampa do vaso e fico encarando um pedaço do chão sem enxergar, de fato, me perguntando se algum dia vou conseguir fazer coisas de adolescente sem surtar desse jeito.

— Jihoon? — aquela voz macia do Minghao chama cautelosamente e eu até sinto vontade de avisar que ouvi, mas estou devastado demais pra abrir a boca. — Não precisa ficar triste ou envergonhado, ela já sabia que isso poderia acontecer e não está brava.

Ao menos isso.

— Diz pra ela que pedi desculpa — resmungo baixinho e torço pra ele ter ouvido.

— Tá bom, agora sai daí. O Mingyu quer te levar pra jantar e fazer coisas que te deixem contente.

Saio porque nunca serei capaz de recusar comida de graça e lavo o rosto, porque eu meio que estava de chorinho. Os dois têm a bondade de não tocar no assunto e me enchem de comida a ponto de eu começar a passar mal, aí nós só ficamos parados e encarando o nada.

— Quer cancelar o encontro de amanhã? — o Mingyu pergunta após longos momentos de silêncio.

— Não sei… Eu acho que surtei porque tenho medo de mulher, você já sabia disso. E dava pra enxergar tudo, eu deveria ter ido vendado — falo depois de pensar um pouco. — Eu estou meio desesperado aqui, sabe, então não sei se consigo tomar decisões racionais.

— Você só sentiu medo quando viu a Ailee ou…?

— Na verdade, senti pânico. Você não devia ter chamado alguém tão bonito, sabe.

— Tudo bem, vamos te vendar de verdade, amanhã, caso você decida seguir e frente com isso. — ele diz e então se espreguiça todo antes de ligar pro pai dele vir nos buscar — Você não se importa do Hao dormir lá em casa também, né?

— Contanto que vocês não fiquem se agarrando na minha presença, qualquer coisa tá valendo. — me espreguiço todo também e bocejo alto. Talvez eu comece a me sentir menos patético se dormir um pouco.

— Pode deixar — o Minghao ri e então logo vamos pro lado de fora para esperar o pai do Gyu. Logo abstraio totalmente da conversa dos dois e fico pensando em coisas aleatórias, como minhas notas e os próximos jogos de baseball que estão mais próximos do que eu esperava.

No fim das contas, volto a me sentir mal por ser um covarde e só escovo os dentes antes de me enfiar no meu colchãozinho no chão, sem ânimo pra jogar videogame com os dois ou sequer jogar conversa fora. Sinceramente espero que dê certo quando eu me encontrar com um menino amanhã, ou vou acabar morrendo de vez.

É difícil dormir quando se está triste mas, felizmente, meu corpo resolveu que passei por coisa demais durante o dia de hoje e resolve simplesmente me desmaiar cerca de quarenta minutos depois.

O caso é que durmo muito mal e, quando noto, já é dia novamente e o quarto está super claro porque esquecemos de puxar as cortinas. Que maravilha. Entretanto, já sei que não vou ser capaz de dormir de novo, então só levanto e resolvo que vou ajudar a mãe do Mingyu a limpar a casa.

Desço pulando os degraus e como o bolo gostoso que ela tinha feito pra gente antes de escovar os dentes e ir atrás de uma vassoura. Espero que ela não comente sobre isso com minha mãe ou terei que limpar minha casa além de ir pra escola e trabalhar na sorveteria, também.

— Bom dia, Jihoonie, pode deixar isso aí — ela sorri ao me ver.

— Hmm oi, e tá tudo bem, quero ajudar.

— Se você diz… Mas pode deixar, quando cansar.

Assinto só pra deixá-la feliz, porque acabei de levantar e certamente não vou ficar cansado tão rápido. Acabo limpando a casa inteira sem perceber meio rápido demais e então fico sem ter o que fazer até que aqueles dois resolvam me agraciar e acordem de uma vez. Sinceramente, nem tem motivos pra dormir tanto assim e eles ficam me castigando.

Sento na sala e fico encarando meu celular, esperando que algo extremamente interessante surja nele pra me entreter pelas próximas horas. Uma mensagem de bom dia do Soonyoung não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas acho que vou aceitar mesmo assim.

Respondo rapidamente e fico esperando que ele volte a me atazanar por causa do trabalho de Biologia, mas não é o que acontece. Acho que ele realmente resolveu a agir como um namorado de verdade, porque só me pergunta se dormi bem e como estou me sentindo hoje. Acho que não é exatamente uma boa ideia dizer pra ele que tenho um encontro com outra pessoa e que estou surtando por isso, então finjo que estou mais do que ótimo e que dormi super bem.

Fico consternado quando ele me manda uma foto dos olhos e sinceramente não sei como deveria responder isso, então acabo mandando foto dos meus olhos, também. Namorar é muito estranho.

Depois de mais uns quarenta minutos, o casal da nação finalmente resolve que já dormiu demais e brota no topo da escada; eu sempre acho muito engraçado ver o Mingyu acordando, porque ele fica parecendo um cachorro grande e desorientado.

— Bom dia, Jihoon — o Minghao acena com os dedos e logo gruda na mãe do Mingyu. Deve ser legal ser o bebê da sogra, mas nunca tive sogras.

— Bom dia. O que vamos fazer hoje? — pergunto, acho que meio desesperado demais. Simplesmente não aguento mais ficar plantado à toa.

— Hmm… Não sei, a gente ia vegetar o dia inteiro até a hora de sair. — o Gyu responde e bagunça meu cabelo ao passar por mim. Garoto chato.

— Ah… acho que vou dar uma volta sozinho, então. — me espreguiço todo e levanto. — Já volto.

— Qualquer coisa, liga. — Mingyu diz e então empurra o Hao pra poder abraçar a tia. Cara estranho.

Não demoro muito a sair e tento tirar umas fotos do céu, que está ridiculamente bonito e limpo. Acho que estou menos preocupado do que estava antes, porque já me conformei em ser um fracassado completo. Isso é bom, eu acho, porque estou conseguindo pensar em outras coisas.

É realmente uma merda que eu só tenha ideias pra músicas novas quando estou no meio da rua, mas já estou meio conformado. Corro pra sentar no meio fio do outro lado da rua e então começo a escrever no bloco de notas do celular, voltando a me sentir meio patético enquanto encaro o asfalto. Acho que eu deveria parar de escrever canções de amor, me deixa triste.

Quase grito de ódio quando meu celular começa a tocar, porque meio que não tinha salvo nada ainda e certamente vai tudo desaparecer por causa da interrupção, e fico mais estressado ainda quando vejo o nome de Soonyoung. O que, diabos, seria tão urgente que não pode ser dito por mensagem?

— O que você quer?

— Credo, Jihoonie, bom dia pra você também. — ele ri como se sempre ligasse pras pessoas nas manhãs de sábado. — Enfim, onde você está? Vim todo alegre na sorveteria pra te ver e sua mãe disse que cê tá passeando.

— Você quer é me torrar a paciência, isso sim — bufo. — Eu dormi no Mingyu e vou passar o dia por aqui.

— Hmmm… estou com ciúme, ele é bonito.

— Você é idiota? Ele é meu melhor amigo e é um tapado pelo namorado dele. — respondo como se ele tivesse graves problemas e então estico as pernas à frente do corpo — Fala logo o que você queria.

— Já falei, queria te ver… — ele responde num tom sério e eu quase acredito. Que inferno de Soonyoung. — Mas tudo bem, vamos nos ver amanhã.

— Por que você está fazendo isso…?

— Estamos namorando, namorados se encontram e tal — ele ri baixinho — Enfim, o que está fazendo?

— Ah… Eu estava escrevendo uma coisa, mas você ligou e provavelmente perdi tudo.

— E o que você estava escrevendo? Conversa direito, Jihoonie.

— Insuportável. Eu estava escrevendo uma música.

— De amor? Era pra mim?

Desligo na cara dele.

Pelo amor de Deus, por que ele não pode se comportar? A gente sequer é amigo e ele realmente acha que estou escrevendo canções de amor pra ele?

Decido voltar porque estou triste e preciso comer pra me sentir melhor, então levanto depressa e faço o caminho de volta. Acho que acabei indo mais longe do que imaginava, porque passo por umas ruas que não lembrava e me distraio fazendo carinho num gato preto que se esfregou na minha perna.

Depois de encará-lo por dois segundos, resolvo que preciso de um gato e o enfio debaixo do braço. Se ele já tiver dono, sinto muito porque agora é meu.

— Mingyu, posso guardar meu gato aqui até a hora de ir pra casa? — pergunto ao chegar.

— Desde quando você tem gato? — ele vem correndo ver e então fica todo besta ao ver a cara do meu totó. — E como ele se chama?

— Hmmm… Priscilo. Acabamos de nos conhecer, na verdade, ele parecia meio desolado.

— Ah… Leva ele pro meu quarto, vou achar alguma coisa pra ele comer. 

Vou todo feliz e afago a cabeça do Priscilo quando o coloco na cama, me sentindo feliz demais por ele ser mansinho. Perco a noção do tempo enquanto faço carinho no neném e só volto a mim quando o Minghao aparece com um potinho de ração e então me chama pra almoçar depois que alimentar o gato.

Nossa tarde se resume em comer e mimar o Priscilo e, quando começa a escurecer, sou enxotado pro banheiro. Tento continuar pensando no gato pra não entrar em pânico e até que me saio bem nisso, porque estou apaixonado pelo meu filho.

Visto as roupas que o Minghao mandou e levo um tapa quando ameaço pegar o Priscilo de novo porque, segundo ele, vai me encher de pelos e pode ser que meu pretendente seja alérgico. Como isso realmente faz sentido, vou sentar do outro lado e faço carinho com os olhos.

Nós acabamos nos separando antes mesmo de sair, porque o Mingyu vai encontrar meu pretendente antes pra vendá-lo e tudo mais e vou quietinho com o Minghao enquanto ele me tranquiliza e diz que não tem nada de especial em beijar alguém, se não for por quem eu estou apaixonado. Desanimador!

Acabo perguntando como ele se sentiu quando beijou o Mingyu pela primeira vez, mesmo sabendo que irei me arrepender.

— Hmm… Eu me senti vivo — ele responde com um sorrisinho bobo e percebo que esses dois tapados se merecem. Que nojeira. — Ele é incrível, até agora não sei o que ele viu em mim.

— Vocês são ridículos — comento e então fico nervoso de verdade quando ele me faz parar de andar pra colocar a tal venda. Será que essa realmente foi uma boa ideia, meu pai?

O Minghao me guia pela mão até só Deus sabe onde e me faz sentar num banquinho gelado antes de dizer que o Mingyu já está quase aqui. Acho que ficar nervoso deve me fazer ficar paralisado, porque não consigo falar absolutamente nada e só solto um resmunguinho estranho quando ele avisa que já está indo e me deseja boa sorte.

Leva uns cinco minutos para que eu perceba que alguém se sentou ao meu lado e limpo a garganta, tentando pensar no que dizer.

— Oi — é tudo o que consigo pensar em dizer e me sinto idiota.

— Oi — o menino diz timidamente e então esbarra o ombro no meu, mas não sei se é proposital ou sei lá. — Ahn… Você vai entrar em pânico se a gente se apresentar, né.

— Vou. Por favor finja que a gente já se conhece que dá tudo certo.

— Tudo bem, então — ele dá uma risadinha fofa e levo um susto do caralho quando ele começa a passar a mão em mim, mas aí percebo que ele só estava procurando minha mão pra segurar. — Vou tentar não perguntar demais, então.

— Agradecido — suspiro e então sinto vontade de me bater por ser tão seco. Decido, então, falar sobre qualquer porcaria que surja em minha mente só pra quebrar o gelo. — Adotei um gato hoje. O nome dele é Priscilo.

— E como o Priscilo é? — acho que ele está sorrindo porque a voz mudou um pouco. Parece meio familiar, mas tento esquecer disso pra não surtar e passar vergonha de novo.

— Enorme, parece uma cabra. E ele é todo preto com um olhão verde. — acabo sorrindo largo porque o gato já é o amor da minha vida.

Quando esse cara começa a rir, a sensação de que já o conheço piora mais, mas preciso focar em outras coisas pra não enlouquecer.

Devo estar confundindo, mesmo, porque o Soonyoung jamais aceitaria um encontro às cegas com um desconhecido enquanto está namorando comigo.

Eu acho.

Enfim, existem pessoas com timbres muito parecidos e tenho certeza de que é esse o caso. Minha voz já teria sido reconhecida, se fosse esse o caso.

Não tenho muito tempo pra ficar imerso em paranóias porque ele logo volta a falar comigo, dizendo que eu pareço ser muito legal e que gostaria de conhecer meu gato, um dia. Como se eu lá fosse conseguir olhar pra cara dele em algum momento, né. De todo jeito, agradeço ao elogio e suspiro aliviado por ainda não ter entrado em pânico. Acho que, dessa vez, consigo ir até o final do plano.

É meio assustador como o assunto flui entre nós dois, pois passamos de gatos que parecem cabras para música, Astronomia e os mais diversos tópicos aleatórios sem nem parar pra respirar direito. É legal conversar com alguém além dos meus amigos de sempre, eu acho.

Acabo me sentindo tão confortável que logo estou dando tapas nesse pobre coitado enquanto rio, mas ele deve ter percebido que, infelizmente, isso é um defeito de fabricação, então nem reclama e só ri junto.

Num determinado momento, sinto a mão dele no meu rosto e paro o riso na hora, já meio preocupado.

— O que foi? — pergunto.

— Nada, é que… nada. — é tudo o que ele diz depois de uma pausa dramática que me deixa muito preocupado.

— Tem certeza? Tem alguma coisa incomodando?

— Não — ele afaga minha bochecha com o polegar e morro um pouco por dentro. — Acho que quero te beijar, está tudo bem pra você?

Meu cu tranca de um jeito que não passa nem um elétron, mas preciso ser corajoso. Eu nem estou tão nervoso assim, então não tenho motivos pra dar pra trás agora. Suspiro profundamente e assinto igual a um imbecil até perceber que ele não vai ver, então murmuro uma resposta positiva baixinho.

— Não precisa, se não quiser…

— Eu quero! — falo apressadamente — Só estou nervoso.

— Ah… Vou te beijar agora, então. — ele avisa e segura meu rosto com as duas mãos. Deus, por favor permita que eu sinta algo positivo.

Fico totalmente tenso quando sinto a respiração dele no meu rosto e aperto as unhas nas palmas das mãos quando nossos lábios se encostam. Acho que estou infartando de verdade. É estranho quando ele os pressiona com um pouco mais de força e acabo entreabrindo a boca por ter certeza de que não tem como fazer isso com a boca fechada e, olha, isso é estranho pra caralho.

Não sei ao certo o que eu esperava, mas é muito esquisito ter uma língua extra dentro da boca e não dou dois minutos pra eu começar a babar. Fico todo coisado quando ele aperta minha cintura levemente e então começa a fazer movimentos de beijo, mas tento imitar pra não passar tanta vergonha assim e… olha, não está sendo tão péssimo quanto eu esperava, espero que não esteja sendo péssimo pra ele, também.

A parte mais estranha disso tudo é que começo a me sentir meio bonito, mesmo que ele nem saiba como eu sou. Mas, como nada nunca dá certo comigo, começo a babar de verdade menos de um minuto depois. Por que Deus permite? Espero que ele não tenha se esquecido de que não sei beijar.

Acabo me afastando por me sentir humilhado demais e ainda ouço uma risadinha baixa antes de ser abraçado. Que belo momento pra desaparecer.

— Não foi ruim, foi? — ele pergunta, afagando minhas costinhas.

— Não… Por que você está sendo tão legal?

— Seus amigos contaram que você nunca ficou com ninguém, não quero te traumatizar.

— Ah… faz sentido. — acho que estou tremendo um pouco, mas não sei se é algo ruim. Meu coração está muito acelerado, acho que vou desmaiar a qualquer instante.

— Posso te beijar de novo? — ele pergunta e resolvo parar de ser um bunda mole.

Mas como se trata de mim, é óbvio que nem tomar uma iniciativa eu consigo direito. Quase morro humilhado ao perceber que soquei a língua no nariz dele e que ele está tremendo pelo esforço de tentar não começar a rir da minha cara. Por que não consigo fazer nada direito?

— Está tudo bem — ele dá mais uma risadinha e então me beija direito.

Sabe, não tenho ideia do que mudou entre o primeiro beijo e esse, mas estou me sentindo muito estranho. Talvez seja aquela coisa que o Hao falou sobre se sentir vivo e tal, mas ao mesmo tempo nem faz sentido porque não estou apaixonado por esse cara.

É muito estranho porque minhas mãos estão formigando e eu quero beijá-lo pra sempre, apesar de continuar muito desconfortável com a ideia de ter alguma coisa com alguém. E, através desse ensaio, concluo que provavelmente gosto de homens. Entretanto não qualquer um, gosto somente do Jeonghan e desse cara.

Logo percebo que estou parecendo um pedaço de pau de tão imóvel e tento fazer um carinho nele também, e pelo menos nisso eu não sou um fracasso. O caso é que acho que ele gostou de me beijar, também, porque mal me dá tempo de recuperar o fôlego antes de me beijar de novo, de novo e de novo, e acho que nunca me senti tão bonito em toda a vida. Agora entendo porque o Mingyu fica querendo beijar o Minghao às sete da manhã, mas não aprovo a conduta.

Derreto todo quando paramos de nos beijar e ele só segura meu rosto de novo antes de me dar um beijo na testa, pois todos já sabem que gosto de beijoquinhas na testa, e suspiro igual a um bobo. Espero um dia ter coragem pra procurá-lo de novo e também espero que ele não esteja namorando ninguém quando isso acontecer.

— Hmmm… Oi — ouço a voz do Mingyu quando estamos prestes a nos beijar de novo e, francamente, acho que nunca senti tanta raiva desse gigantão com cara de cachorro. — Desculpa interromper, é que já está tarde e meu pai vai vir aqui buscar a gente…

— Tudo bem — o menino diz e então me dá um selinho forte. Na frente do Mingyu. Acho que quero morrer. — Espero que seu amigo não tenha se traumatizado comigo.

— Eu estou bem — resmungo meio bravo e então levanto. — Obrigado pela coragem de vir aqui me beijar.

— Eu gostei de te beijar… Você pode me contar seu nome agora?

— Não, eu morreria de tanta humilhação. E a curiosidade matou o gato, para com isso.

— Tá bom — ele ri alto — Mas se sentir vontade de sair comigo de novo, fala pro seu amigo… Porque eu certamente quero te encontrar mais uma vez.

Puta que pariu, o que eu faço com uma informação dessas? Fico gaguejando igual a um idiota até que o Mingyu — deve ser ele por causa da mãozinha quente — me puxa e então grita um “tchaaaau” pro menino antes de sair me arrastando.

— Então… Gostou? — o Minghao pergunta e finalmente tiro aquele pano da cara. Acho que estou meio cego depois de tanto tempo com eles fechados.

— Gostei… Ele foi bonzinho comigo.

— Você gostou porque ele foi bonzinho ou gostou porque é gay?

— Acho que os dois — respondo, meio coisado. — Preciso refletir um pouco.

— Hmm… Qualquer coisa, grita a gente. — o Mingyu afaga minha cabeça — Vai dormir lá em casa de novo?

— Não, preciso ficar sozinho — me estico todo, repentinamente me sentindo muito tímido. Não acredito que meu melhor amigo me viu beijando. — Vou só buscar o Priscilo e vou pra casa.

— Tudo bem, mas avisa se precisar de alguma coisa.

Eu amo muito o Mingyu, pois ele se preocupa horrores com meu bem estar, apesar de me fazer ver coisas estranhas.

— Pode deixar. — sorrio pequeno e entro no carro tão logo o pai dele chega.

Fico quietinho o caminho inteiro enquanto penso sobre tudo e, por mais que tudo pareça ter mudado, meio que estou me sentindo o mesmo.

Grudo no Priscilo e aceito a carona que o pai dele oferece, pois vai que esse bicho resolve fugir, e então continuo em silêncio até continuar em casa. Agradeço antes de sair do carro e corro pro meu quarto, pois meus pais podem conhecer o neto amanhã de manhã.

Rio quando o gato começa a cheirar todos os cantos do meu quarto e deito tão logo me livro das roupas. Acho que estou me sentindo meio satisfeito, tanto que nem fico bravo quando o Soonyoung começa a mandar mensagens aleatórias.

Respondo todas rapidamente e logo abraço o Priscilo contra meu peito, torcendo para conseguir dormir, muito embora eu sinta que irei entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Pela primeira vez na vida, estou me sentindo um adolescente normal e isso é ótimo.

Concluo que ficar naquele loop sobre minha sexualidade logo agora não vai me ajudar em nada, então fico brincando com o totó até a exaustão me dominar completamente.


	3. Pedacinho de céu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

É tão lindo o jeito que minha vida parece piorar que fico até sem palavras.

Explico: aqui estava eu, confortavelmente dormindo em minha caminha e sonhando com meu príncipe de ontem, quando minha mãe começou a berrar que tinha visita pra mim. A situação é extremamente bizarra por duas situações principais, sendo a primeira o fato de eu nunca receber visitas e a segunda porque são seis horas da manhã. De um domingo.

Estou prestes a berrar pra ela mandar quem quer seja embora, até porque isso não é nem horário de se enfiar na casa dos outros, quando a porta é aberta por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o vagabundo do Kwon Soonyoung.

Odeio esse cara de verdade.

— Bom dia, Jihoonie! — ele exclama e abre as cortinas, deixando uma quantidade de sol totalmente indecente invadir meu quarto.

— Que merda você quer aqui? — praticamente rosno e o encaro da forma mais ameaçadora que consigo.

— Fofo — ele sorri de um jeito meio estranho — Nós temos trabalhos da escola, Jihoonie, e temos que conversar sobre umas coisas, também.

— Tá, volta depois do meio dia — bocejo e cubro a cabeça, nem um pouco interessado nessa tal conversa. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir de novo e sonhar que estava beijando, mas nem isso ele me deixa fazer em paz.

Só que, em vez de me ouvir e dar marcha ré de volta pra casa, ele só senta na beirada da minha cama e fica um tempo quieto, provavelmente pensando em uma nova forma de arruinar minha vida. Sinceramente não ligo, porque seis da manhã não é hora de ficar com conversinha fiada.

— Quero cancelar nosso trato. — ele diz, do nada, e então volta a ficar quieto.

Esse filho da puta…

— Por quê? — pergunto, indignado — Eu estou cumprindo minha parte, não estou?

Pelo que me lembro, dou três sorvetes por dia, então diria até que estou pagando a mais.

— E de que adianta se eu não consigo cumprir a minha? Você nunca me deixa fazer nada e só me trata mal, não é assim que um namoro funciona.

— É um namoro falso. — observo.

— Foda-se? Como você quer aprender a namorar se não olha pra minha cara e foge toda vez que eu penso em chegar perto?

Fico meio sem palavras e preciso de uma pausa de dez segundos pra absorver um pensamento, mas acabo não conseguindo pensar em nada de útil pra dizer.

— E por que você tá tão dodói com isso? Tá sendo pago pra não fazer nada.

— Jihoon. — ele diz todo sério e me encolho mais.

— Tá, tá, mas pra que isso agora? Estava tudo certo até ontem.

— Não, não estava. Eu não estou falando pra gente se beijar nem nada, mas você precisa se comportar igual a um ser humano. Você realmente acha que o Jeonghan vai largar um cara bacana igual ao Seungcheol pra namorar um bicho do mato que não fala nem bom dia pras pessoas?

— EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELE LARGUE O SEUNGCHEOL! — berro, totalmente transtornado.

— Você gosta de poliamor, então? Que seja, mas você não consegue ser normal com um namorado, imagine dois.

Acredito que deveriam normalizar rosnar pras pessoas e então atacar igual a um cachorro do mato, porque é isso que o Soonyoung merece.

— Sai da minha casa. — mando.

— Não, não terminamos de conversar e ainda temos que fazer trabalho. — eu odeio esse cara, dá pra entender porque não tem namorado e tem que ficar sendo contratado por aí. Insuportável. — Você quer ou não quer fazer isso, afinal? Você age como se estivesse sendo obrigado quando foi tudo ideia sua, pra começar.

— Quero. — resmungo e enfio a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.— Já te paguei um adiantamento, não vou desperdiçar sorvete desse jeito.

— Ótimo — ele diz e finalmente levanta. Por um momento feliz, realmente penso que ele está indo embora, mas aí ergo a cabeça e percebo que ele só está andando pelo quarto. — Você precisa me contar do que você gosta e me deixar assistir aos seus treinos.

— Não. — respondo na mesma hora — Sua presença me desconcentra.

Eu sinceramente não sei como esse idiota interpretou isso, mas do nada ele está com a cara perto demais da minha e sorrindo de um jeito muito suspeito.

— Então eu tenho efeito sobre você? — ele ergue as sobrancelhas e eu entro em pânico. Que porra, meu Deus, seis da manhã e o cara com essa. Obviamente, tento fugir e isso só serve pra eu cair da cama e sentar a nuca no chão com tanta força que vejo até estrelas. Talvez signifique que eu morri. — Jihoon?

Ele parece meio desesperado enquanto eu só fico jogado no chão e com as pernas pra cima, porque não tinha espaço pra elas se deslargarem no chão, mas sinceramente não ligo. Espero que meus pais o processem por homicídio doloso.

Solto um gemidinho de dor quando percebo que não vou morrer e então o olho com raiva.

— É assim que você namora? Causando traumatismo craniano? — cuspo as palavras com todo o ódio e grunho de frustração por não conseguir levantar — Para de olhar com cara de imbecil e me ajuda, eu tô preso nesse vão por sua culpa. Seu bosta.

Isso parece fazê-lo acordar e aí ele me puxa pelas pernas — o que só serve pra me fazer bater a cabeça no chão mais uma vez —, aí fico irritado e dou um chute no meio da barriga dele.

— Vai embora, você vai me matar antes de sete horas. — rosno de verdade e o chuto com mais força, porque ele merece se machucar.

— Não — ele ri e começa a afagar minha cabeça — Deixa eu dar beijinho pra sarar.

— Vai pra puta que pariu — berro e tento me esconder debaixo da cama.

Ele só ri alto e começa a andar pelo quarto, sei disso porque estou vendo tornozelos. 

— O que é isso? — ele pergunta num tom de voz que me faz crer que ele encontrou minha flauta.

Eu, na verdade, tenho muito orgulho de ser um flautista, mas aparentemente todo mundo acha deveras engraçado, então só fico esperando que ele comece de graça.

— Você sabe o que é, não é cego nenhum. — faço beicinho.

— Desde quando você toca flauta? — ele está parecendo interessado demais pro meu gosto.

— Desde uns dez anos, por quê?

— É legal. Essas medalhas aqui são de baseball?

— Não, concurso de flauta. As de baseball estão perto do guarda-roupa.

Aí ele vai correndo ver e fica dando umas risadinhas que não consigo entender.

— Uau, você é muito foda.

— Hehehe eu sei — fico todo coisado por estar tendo o ego acariciado, mas aí lembro  _ quem  _ está acariciando e recobro a compostura. O problema é que a compostura morre quando ele sorri todo orgulhoso pra mim e nem sei o que tá rolando aqui, mas me sinto bobo.

Resolvo que talvez eu deva mostrar o Priscilo pra distraí-lo, mas o gato aparentemente odiou o fedor do Soonyoung e fugiu quando ele abriu a porta.

— Mas então — ele diz quando se cansa de ficar lendo as inscrições das medalhas — Ainda não estamos resolvidos.

— Não sei se quero namorar alguém que tentou me matar duas vezes em menos de cinco minutos — é tudo o que digo, com preguiça demais de tentar sair do chão.

— Você que se jogou sozinho, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Hm. Talvez a gente devesse ter regras.

— Isso significa que você vai ser um namorado decente?

— Você não merece um namorado decente. — observo — Eu vou te castrar se você ficar invadindo meu espaço pessoal.

— Mas namorados se abraçam e fazem carinho.

— Bom pra eles, eu não gosto disso.

— Não?

— Nem um pouco — sacudo a cabeça negativamente pra dar ênfase e amoleço no exato instante em que ele afaga minha cabeça.

— Certeza?

— Vou chamar a polícia se você não me largar.

Felizmente ele me larga e resolve ir encher o saco de outra coisa. Fico olhando enquanto ele abre minha mochila e despeja tudo o que tem dentro em cima da escrivaninha e nesse momento eu me preocupo que ele use minhas canetas de gel super caras pra ficar rabiscando, então me forço a levantar pra poder vigiar de perto.

— Pega uma cadeira da cozinha pra você — mando e sento na minha cadeira gamer muito chique que ganhei do Wonwoo quando ele resolveu comprar outra. Ter amigos ricos é ótimo.

— Não precisa — ele diz. Acredito que ele vai ficar de pé, mas aí ele resolve ser um esquisito de novo e simplesmente me tira da minha própria cadeira e senta onde eu estava. Já estou reunindo meu acervo de xingamentos quando ele simplesmente me puxa pra sentar na perna dele, daí preciso encontrar xingamentos novos.

Obviamente, tento levantar, mas ele só me segura com mais força.

— Para com isso, namorados ficam pertinho e assim está confortável.

— Só se for pra você — faço beicinho e fico o mais imóvel possível. Olha os absurdos que tenho que aguentar dentro da minha própria casa.

— Jihoon…

— Tá, tá, cala a boca e faz esse negócio logo.

Faço bastante esforço pra evitar mais contato físico do que o necessário enquanto tento achar onde anotei o tema do trabalho, mas ele acha deveras divertido me torrar a paciência, então começa a afagar minha barriga e dar risadinhas. Como eu vou me concentrar assim?

Estou prestes a mandar ele parar de putaria e colaborar quando alguém abre minha porta. Obviamente, não consigo sair do colo a tempo e então minha mãe fica encarando nós dois com um olhar muito suspeito.

— Deixem a porta aberta. — É tudo o que ela diz antes de ir fazer sei lá o quê. Ela realmente veio aqui só pra isso…?

— Aposto que ela acha que a gente tá junto — o Soonyoung começa de risadinha e dou uma cotovelada na barriga dele.

— Ou então ela ouviu você tentando me matar. — observo. — Quem vai trabalhar depois do almoço se eu for assassinado, né.

— Deixa eu trabalhar com você! — ele pede todo animado e eu quase rio.

— Você não vai ser pago e também não vai comer todo o estoque, espero que saiba.

— Tudo bem, só quero ficar pertinho.

Dou outra cotovelada nele e finjo que nem é comigo quando meu rosto começa a esquentar. 

Depois disso, ele resolve que vai colaborar comigo e começa a me ajudar com essa merda de trabalho. É meio difícil fazer qualquer coisa tão grudado assim, então fico olhando enquanto o Soonyoung se lasca pra escrever sozinho e só ajudo de verdade a fazer os títulos, porque não confio de deixá-lo sequer destampar minhas canetas caras.

Perco totalmente a noção do tempo e levo um susto quando minha mãe passa pra chamar pro almoço. Percebo que estou a beira de desmaiar de tanta fome e corro do colo o mais depressa que consigo, porque preciso conseguir alimentar o Priscilo antes que esse maldito o espante de novo.

Fico meio desorientado porque minha mãe fica me olhando esquisito e eu definitivamente não gosto disso. O pior é que ela só olha assim pra mim, pro Soonyoung é só sorrisinhos. Que ódio.

— Então… O que vocês estavam fazendo tão cedo? — ela acaba perguntando quando estou com a boca cheia de macarrão. Aposto que isso foi só pra me impedir de responder.

— Ah, a gente tinha trabalho da escola, mas já já termina e aí vou ajudar o Jihoonie na sorveteria.

— Já falei que não vou te pagar.

— E eu já falei que não precisa, só quero ficar perto de você.

Pra que, eu pergunto, PRA QUE ele tem que falar essas coisas na frente dos meus pais? Se eles me xingarem por causa de comportamento gay, apesar de que acho que eles vão ficar é emocionados se descobrirem que tenho um namorado, vou arrebentar a cara dele.

Essa teoria cai por terra dois segundos depois, no entanto, porque minha mãe faz uns barulhos de morte e fico todo preocupado só pra perceber em seguida que ela está tentando segurar o riso. Sério, por que ninguém me respeita nesse inferno?

— Você deveria aceitar a ajuda, vive reclamando que tá cansado — meu pai comenta e quase jogo macarrão nele. Ele já deveria saber que o Soonyoung vai fazer de tudo, menos me ajudar.

— Só aceito se ele estiver uniformizado igual eu — falo, por fim.

— Tá bom — ele responde como se não soubesse que o uniforme é ridículo, mas só aceito porque não quero mais conversar com ninguém.

Por isso, lavo as louças na velocidade da luz e beijo a cabeça do Priscilo antes de ir me arrumar.

Acho que nunca passei por tanto tormento de uma vez só e isso me deixa desnorteado; tudo o que eu queria era ter passado a manhã pensando sobre minhas beijoquinhas de ontem, mas tudo o que consegui foi rachar a cabeça no chão e passar raiva. E o pior de tudo é que nem posso ir reclamar na cabeça do Mingyu, porque meio que mantive essa situação toda com o Soonyoung em segredo e ele vai fazer perguntas demais caso saiba. Que saco.

Jogo um chapeuzinho cáqui e um avental pro Soonyoung e então abro essa desgraça de lugar, me apressando em ligar todos os ventiladores e tirar o pouco pó que tem. Eu posso odiar esse emprego, mas gosto de limpeza.

Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas não leva nem dez minutos para que pessoas comecem a chegar e eu precise levantar a bunda do meu banquinho. Faço o Soonyoung olhar de perto pra aprender e, milagrosamente, ele não está sendo um pé no saco no momento.

Ficamos nessa por um bom tempo até que o Jun — sim, aquele Jun — chegue e então ele ergue as sobrancelhas assim que nos vê.

— Soonyoung?

— Oie — o tonto responde com um sorrisão — Vai querer o quê?

— O mesmo que o Shua… — nessa hora eu percebo que ele está acompanhado e que vai sobrar pra mim ter que acobertar — O que cê tá fazendo aqui?

— Ajudando o Jihoonie. — sério, sinto minhas artérias da cabeça começarem a inchar toda vez que ele me chama disso. — Por quê?

— Nada, pensei que cês se odiassem.

Nesse momento, olho bem feio pro Soonyoung pra fazê-lo perceber que é pra calar a boca e não contar pra ninguém sobre nosso namoro idiota e, felizmente, ele parece entender.

— Somos migos. — ele dá de ombros — Agora pede logo porque tá fazendo fila aí atrás de você.

Eles dois perdem mais um tempo olhando o cardápio antes de pedirem o maior sundae que eu conseguir fazer, aí largo o Soonyoung no balcão e vou pra cozinha ter paz. Estou dando os toques finais com minhas estrelinhas de chocolate quando meu celular começa a vibrar no bolso de trás da calça, aí resolvo que não é importante e entrego o negócio primeiro antes de sentar no chão atrás do balcão pra poder bisbilhotar.

Sinceramente, nem fico surpreso ao ver que é o Mingyu, já que somos melhores amigos e tal, mas juro que quase tenho um aneurisma ao abrir as mensagens e ver uma foto minha sorrindo pro Soonyoung e essa merda foi claramente tirada ainda agora, porque o Soonyoung está de chapeuzinho e avental.

_ Jihoon: “Que invasão de privacidade é essa?”  _

Pergunto imediatamente, mas não levo muito tempo pra me tocar que provavelmente é obra do safado do Jun. Vou por veneno no sorvete dele.

_ Mingyu: “A questão aqui é outra” _

_ “vc se importaria de me contar oq rolou?” _

Engraçado que isso ele responde rápido.

_ Jihoon: “Hm, ele veio me torrar a paciência logo cedo por causa daquele trabalho de bio e agr é meu empregado. só isso”. _

_ Mingyu: “só?” _

_ Jihoon: “uhum, vai dar atenção pro seu namorado e me deixa quieto”. _

_ Mingyu: “ele tb ta curioso pra saber oq rolou, na vdd” _

_ Jihoon: “não rolou nada, agr vo voltar a trabalhar. xau”. _

Não espero por uma resposta porque estou irritado, então só volto a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido e fico olhando feio pro Jun de tempos em tempos. O jeito que o desgraçado fica dando risadinhas deixa bem claro que ele sabe que o Mingyu já me encheu a paciência por causa do Soonyoung.

Imagina se essa gente descobre sobre nosso combinado, tenho calafrios só de imaginar. O problema é que aparentemente só eu tenho essa preocupação, porque o Soonyoung fica sorrindo pra mim toda vez que sente que estou olhando e fica encostando na minha cintura toda vez que precisa pegar alguma coisa que está perto de mim.

O pior de tudo é que sinceramente não sei o que estou achando disso tudo, apesar de estar me sentindo meio atordoado com a situação toda. Não estou acostumado com essa quantidade toda de toques, principalmente se eles não vêm do Mingyu, então acho que vou quebrar a qualquer instante.

Pensar sobre isso me faz lembrar de ontem, inclusive, e acabo suspirando meio sofrido porque nunca mais vou encontrar aquele moço de novo e estou me sentindo meio apaixonado. Talvez seja errado namorar com o Soonyoung quando estou tendo sentimentos por desconhecidos, mas não é como se fosse um namoro real, então acho que está tudo bem.

— O que foi? — ele pergunta depois de atender umas senhorinhas e vir se sentar comigo. — Você ficou muito quieto do nada.

— É o calor — sorrio sem graça e me encolho todo. O pior de tudo é que ele não é tão chato assim quando não está de implicância comigo e eu sei lá o que deveria fazer com essa informação.

— Ah… — ele responde como se tivesse entendido tudo e pega um picolé pra mim — Toma, eu pago esse.

— Não precisa pagar — fico meio consternado e dou um de chocolate pra ele. Aproveito que não tem ninguém aqui além do Jun com o Joshua, que estão ocupados demais se beijando pra prestar atenção em mim, e volto a sentar no chão em posição de lótus.

Não demora muito pro Soonyoung me imitar e fico encarando nossos joelhos se encostando enquanto mastigo a ponta do picolé. Tenho certeza de que só estou tão perturbado assim porque beijar uma vez desencadeou um lado ainda mais carente de mim, porque não faz sentido eu ficar todo corado e envergonhado por causa de joelhos se encostando.

— Você tem certeza de que está bem? — ele pergunta e pressiona as palmas geladas nas minhas bochechas — Semana passada estava bem mais quente e você não estava todo desmontado assim.

Sim, seu idiota, na semana passada eu não estava colado em você ininterruptamente, também.

— Tenho — faço beicinho e tento me afastar. — Só estou cansado e desorientado com a gente estando perto há tantas horas sem brigar.

— Ah… Você fica fofo quando eu paro de te deixar bravo, então acho que não vamos mais brigar. Mas você fica engraçadinho quando tá puto, então na verdade não tenho certeza.

Desgraçado.

— Acho que vamos ter que brigar agora, já começou a encheção. — bufo e enfio o resto do picolé na boca de uma vez. Graças aos céus não tenho dentes sensíveis, ou eu teria morrido agora.

— Nããão… Desculpa, vou parar de te encher.

— Hm. — resmungo, ainda de boca cheia. O problema é que isso me faz sentir vontade de começar a me justificar todo e não gosto nenhum pouco disso. Penso a respeito por uns dois minutos e concluo que não adianta ficar todo bicudo, principalmente porque vamos passar muito tempo juntos. — Desculpa por fazer escândalo toda vez que cê chega perto demais, é que não sei reagir.

— Tudo bem, é justamente por isso que eu te provoco — ele ri baixinho e abraça meus ombros, o que me deixa bem tenso.

— Vagabundo. É sua obrigação moral ter paciência comigo, porque eu já expliquei tudo e você insiste em me provocar.

— Tá bom, tá tudo certo se você não fugir de mim.

Nesse momento, resolvo olhar pra ele e concluo que foi uma ideia horrível porque estamos perto demais. O sininho da porta soando me salva de acabar me humilhando mais ainda mas, antes que eu possa me desvencilhar dele e levantar, um certo Kim Mingyu já está debruçado sobre o balcão e nos encarando.

— Ah, então era verdade mesmo? O que aconteceu de ontem pra hoje pra vocês terem virado… amigos?

É impressão minha ou ele está nervoso? Por que ele estaria nervoso, em primeiro lugar?

— Trabalhos escolares incentivam a união — o Soonyoung sorri bem sonso e levanta também. — O que você vai querer?

— Eu só queria conferir com meus próprios olhos, mesmo, mas aceito qualquer coisa que o Jihoon quiser me dar.

— Quero te dar um soco — aviso só pra que ele não se finja de doido desentendido quando levar um murrão na boca.

— Ah, eu atrapalhei algo entre vocês?

— Uhum — o Soonyoung responde antes que eu tenha a chance — Estávamos fazendo as pazes e tal, mas aí você chegou e deixou o Jihoon bravo de novo.

Sinceramente, estou perdido nessa conversa, já, então só começo a limpar o balcão onde caiu chocolate e outras coisas mais enquanto as duas velhas fofoqueiras continuam falando de mim. Um tempo depois, o Jun resolve ir beijar esse menino em outro lugar e paga tudo rapidamente com o cartão da mãe dele antes de vazar, me largando sozinho com o Soonyoung e o Mingyu.

— Já terminaram de fofocar? — pergunto, usando um tom entediado pra mascarar o que quer que seja isso que está perturbando minhas entranhas. Acho que preciso tomar banho e dormir.

— Já, mas vou levar sorvete pro Hao pra não ter vindo aqui à toa — o Gyu responde e eu deixo ele entrar atrás do balcão pra pegar o que quiser. Estou prestes a dizer pro Soonyoung que vou fechar daqui uns vinte minutos, então ele já pode ir se quiser, quando o celular dele toca e ouço a mãe dele o mandar voltar logo pra casa se não quiser ficar sem jantar. Que mulher ruim.

— É… acho que estou indo — ele diz, tirando o avental. — Hoje foi divertido.

Olha, eu não diria isso, mas já que ele insiste…

— Que bom eu acho, tchau. — respondo no automático e ele fecha a cara pra mim.

— Me acompanha até a esquina. — ele diz num tom que fico até com receio de contrariar. Aí tiro esse chapéu ridículo e vou até a droga da esquina em silêncio, totalmente sem saber o que dizer. — Até amanhã na escola, Jihoonie.

— Até.

— Vou no seu treino quarta, ok?

— Ok, mas não grita muito.

Ele ri baixo do pedido e assente antes de me abraçar forte, o que me pega totalmente de surpresa. Fico igual a um bonecão de posto por não ter ideia do que fazer e sinto que vou morrer de vez quando ele me dá um beijo forte na bochecha.

Fico com vontade de xingar, mas lembro que namorados costumam fazer pior e só fico quieto. Até penso em beijar de volta, mas já é demais pra mim.

— Então… tchau? — ele diz meio hesitante e eu me solto do abraço.

— Tchau — respondo baixinho e corro de volta pra sorveteria.

— Cê não quer me contar nada, não? — o Mingyu pergunta, mal conseguindo esconder um sorrisinho.

— Não, vai lá levar o sorvete pro Minghao antes que derreta tudo. — inflo as bochechas e tento fingir que não estou envergonhado e confuso.

— Nós somos melhores amigos, você tem que me contar se estiver gostando de alguém.

— Eu sei. Mas não estou gostando de ninguém, eu nem sei minha sexualidade ainda.

— Você não gostou de beijar o So… O menino ontem? — ele se atrapalha todo e acho tudo extremamente suspeito.

Estreito os olhos até não estar conseguindo enxergar e me aproximo dele.

— Beijar quem, Kim Mingyu?

— Você disse que não queria saber, foi um menino do segundo ano — ele diz rapidamente e sinto meu coração dar um pulinho ao perceber que, então, nós somos da mesma escola. O problema é que não conheço ninguém do segundo cujo nome comece assim, porque as únicas pessoas do segundo ano que conheço são o casal da nação aqui e um Seokmin que joga vôlei.

— Hm, tá, então. — respondo por fim e me espreguiço todo — E eu gostei, mas acho que isso não é o suficiente pra definir uma sexualidade.

— Hmm… Concordo. — ele sorri e afaga minha cabeça — Mas não tem problema se você tiver começado a gostar do Soonyoung, até que vocês fazem um casal bonitinho.

— Cala a boca! — berro, indignado. — Não preciso de blasfêmia dentro do meu estabelecimento, vaza daqui.

— Você precisa parar com isso, até parece que te ofendi — ele bufa — Mas entendo que esteja tão na defensiva, então vou perdoar. Até amanhã.

Fico me sentindo mal porque não gosto de deixar o Mingyu triste, daí o abraço forte e resmungo.

— Até, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre o Soonyoung.

— Tá bom, mas eu vou querer saber se vocês acabarem fazendo qualquer coisa de mais que amigos.

— Vai se lascar, você já sabe que te conto tudo.

Acho que essa é a primeira vez que minto pra ele, mas sinceramente como explicar que estou pagando pra namorar meu arqui inimigo? Parece absurdo demais até pra mim.

— Sei — ele ri e afaga minha cabeça antes de ir saindo — Não esquece de jantar, senão vou voltar aqui.

— Pode deixar, mamãe pata — acabo sorrindo e resolvo acompanhá-lo até a esquina também, já que dele eu gosto bastante.

Acho que ele percebe que estou pensativo demais, então só é bonzinho comigo e me assegura de que realmente não tem problema se eu estiver gostando de alguém. Assinto só pra ele esquecer esse assunto logo, porque já estou ficando tenso, e me despeço mais umas quatro vezes até ele resolver ir embora de verdade.

Felizmente, o Priscilo se lembrou de que tem um pai e se enrosca todo nas minhas pernas assim que entro em casa. Resolvo que brincar com ele é melhor do que pensar, então vou correndo pra varanda com ele e ali fico até começar a sentir sono e vontade de fugir da realidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to ouvindo essa musica aki, eh mt boa https://open.spotify.com/track/15qf0H31MChhqKr2zvejla?si=P6ltk9vfSreVd1N-TkvADQ


	4. Napolitano.

O Soonyoung não mentiu quando me disse que viria assistir aos meus treinos e isso está me dando nos nervos.

Sendo bem honesto, tenho estado estressado o tempo todo durante os últimos dias, porque ele está agindo de um jeito muito estranho. Ele simplesmente parou de me atazanar e tivemos tanto, mas tanto contato físico que acho que estou tendo uma reação alérgica. É estranho ficar colado em alguém que não seja o Mingyu, e a pior parte de tudo é que não estou achando tão ruim assim.

Querendo ou não, ele é todo macio, sabe? Aí fico sem saber o que fazer porque estou sempre em modo de defesa quando ele está por perto, mas aí ele nem implica comigo e só me abraça e diz que sou fofo. Acho que não gosto de ser fofo.

— Jihoonie, faz um gol pra mim!! — Ele berra de lá da arquibancada e eu só rolo os olhos enquanto finjo que nem é comigo. Já expliquei mil vezes pra esse otário que não existe gol em baseball mas, se ele faz esforço pra continuar sendo burro, a culpa já não é minha.

Volto a ignorá-lo para não ter meu desempenho comprometido, mas ele começa a gritar ainda mais quando nota que estou fazendo de propósito. Por que Deus permite?

É mortalmente humilhante que ele realmente se preste ao papel de continuar gritando meu nome até o fim do treino, pois agora todos sabem que a gente se conhece e que temos algum contato. Contudo, essa nem é a pior parte: a pior parte é que ele está de conversinha com o Seungcheol e eles estão parecendo amiguinhos demais pro meu gosto. Acho que esse estúpido não deve ter contado que tenho uma quedinha pelo Jeonghan, ou o Seungcheol não estaria rindo tanto assim, mas ainda assim, né. 

Tento correr para o vestiário o mais depressa possível quando o treino acaba, já que não quero ter que interagir com ninguém mas, para o meu terror, ambos estão na porta quando saio.

— Por que não me contou antes que estavam juntos? — Ouço o Seungcheol perguntar e metade de mim morre ao vivo. — A gente pode ir torcer em todos os jogos juntos e depois ter encontros duplos!

Pelo amor de Deus, por que esse cara parece tão entusiasmado com meu relacionamento falso?

— Claro, o Jihoonie vai adorar! — Não sei como o Soonyoung aguenta ser esse sonso do cacete, honestamente, e tenho certeza de que ele ainda não me viu, ou não estaria contando mentiras tão descaradas.

— Vocês estão namorando? — O Jeonghan pergunta dois segundos depois, boquiaberto, e então sorri largo. — Vocês fazem um casal fofo, parabéns.

Que vontade de rasgar meu cu na unha.

Em resposta, dou só uma risadinha sem graça e encaro o Soonyoung com meu melhor olhar de “cala a porra da boca agora” enquanto fico parado igual a um pedaço de pau. Esse cínico só dá uma risada e me abraça com força, do jeito que ele sabe que eu gosto e não vou reclamar tanto. Isso é golpe baixo.

Perco totalmente o foco de tudo e fico igual uma geleia nos braços dele até perceber que está todo mundo me encarando e, a julgar pelo olhar do Seungcheol, ele acabou de me fazer uma pergunta. Acho que ele nota sozinho que não prestei atenção em porra nenhuma e só ri baixo antes de repetir.

— Está tudo bem pra você se a gente sair nesta sexta? — E, puta merda, ele parece tão feliz e animado com essa porcaria que sequer consigo dizer que não. E, porque sou um fraco imbecil, acabo com um encontro duplo marcado pra daqui dois dias.

Depois dessa, confirmo que preciso ir embora o mais depressa possível antes que tome mais alguma decisão estúpida e é irritante demais que o Soonyoung perceba que já estou sobrecarregado e desorientado com tanta interação humana e se despeça deles rapidamente só pra me levar em casa.

— Não precisava, sabe. — Bufo baixinho e tento fazê-lo soltar minha mão. Andar de mãos dadas com ele faz uns choquinhos estranhos subirem pelo meu braço inteiro e não estou gostando nada disso.

— Claro que precisava, eu fiquei esperando esse tempo todo só pra ficar sozinho com você. — Por um momento eu quase acredito nesse patife, mas aí ele começa a rir e eu só puxo minha mão com mais força. Idiota. — É que preciso me redimir por ter te enfiado nessa.

— Espero que isso signifique que você vai cancelar tudo e dizer pra eles que morri.

— O Jeonghan vai te ver na escola, não vai funcionar. — Ele ri da minha cara e tenta segurar minha mão de novo. — Mas vai ser divertido, você vai comer bastante às minhas custas.

— Certo, estou interessado. — Falo na mesma hora e até paro de tentar puxar a mão. Aí ele só ri mais da minha cara e me abraça pelos ombros.

— Ainda bem, então, tenho muitos planos. Agora me convide pra ficar com você na sua casa.

— O que eu ganho com isso? — Estreito os olhos.

— Ajuda com aquelas tarefas que você estava reclamando ontem.

— Hm. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer minhas tarefas sozinho, não preciso dele.

— E também notei uma coisa e precisamos falar disso em particular, senão você fica bravo.

— Se vai me deixar bravo, não quero nem saber disso nunca.

O caso é que ele nunca me ouve, né, e nem adianta tentar enxotá-lo pra longe de mim quando chegamos em frente minha casa. É aterrorizante que ele fique me abraçando assim num local onde minha mãe pode ver, porque acho que ela já está se controlando pra não perguntar nada de comprometedor que me deixe mais selvagem do que o normal.

Acho que o que ele tem que me dizer é sério mesmo, já que continua grudado até quando começo a dar cotoveladas, então acabo o deixando subir com a condição de parar de encostar em mim.

Felizmente, ele obedece prontamente e logo estamos trancados no meu quarto, o Priscilo no meu colo.

— Cê nunca me contou o nome dele, né. — Ele começa de conversa fiada e acho que aquela história de coisa importante era só lorota, mas não deixo de ficar surpreso porque mostro o Priscilo pra qualquer um que me dê corda por mais de dois segundos. E o que ele mais faz é me dar corda.

— Não? É Priscilo. Achei ele na rua naquele dia lá que você ficou me passando trote.

Espero que ele comece a dizer que sou chato e ingrato por causa disso, mas o caso é que ele fica muito quieto e isso é esquisito. Mas, mesmo assim, não vou questionar minha boa sorte e fazê-lo me atormentar mais, né.

A coisa começa a ficar estranha quando ele fica me encarando por uns cinco minutos sem falar nada, e acho isso meio psicopata da parte dele.

— Tá tudo bem? — Acabo perguntando e desvio o olhar.

— Aham, só… fiquei distraído. — Ele responde rápido demais pro meu gosto.

— Hm, então tá, mas o que cê tinha que me falar? E elogia meu gato, fazendo favor, senão vou terminar com você.

— Que fofo te ver falando do nosso namoro como uma coisa real, — ele provoca e eu sei que esse filho da puta já voltou ao normal. Que ódio. Como se não bastasse isso, ele ainda aperta minhas bochechas. — O Priscilo é fofo e lindo, ok? Mas então, o que eu queria dizer antes é que vão esperar certas coisas da gente agora que a gente namora.

— E eu lá tenho que corresponder expectativa de alguém que não seja minha mãe?

— Não, eu acho, mas não quero que você fique desconfortável e estrague tudo caso tenha uma  _ situação.  _

— Para de falar em códigos, fazendo favor.

— Tá. É só que… A gente namora, né, as pessoas vão esperar que a gente se beije e tudo mais.

— Não vou beijar ninguém, ainda mais na frente dos outros. — Respondo rápido e dou uma bicuda nele somente por ter considerado essa nojeira. Prefiro a morte a beijar esse cara.

— Eu sei, mas…

— Mas o quê? Vou quebrar os dentes de quem sugerir essa merda. — Bufo e abraço o Priscilo com mais força. Ao menos ele não me sujeita a essas situações degradantes.

— Você é muito agressivo, Jihoonie. — Ele faz beicinho. — Mas você não acha que a gente deveria treinar?

— Treinar o quê?

— Ahn… Beijos?

— Não vou te beijar. — Começo a rir de descrença e de nervoso. — Você tá totalmente fora de si.

— Eu também não quero te beijar, otário, isso aqui é pelos negócios, — ele diz. — Ou você nunca beijou ninguém antes e por isso não quer?

— É claro que já beijei antes! — fico realmente ultrajado e solto o Priscilo pra não acabar esmagando meu filho sem querer.

— Então qual o problema? A gente está fazendo um experimento, de qualquer forma, essa coisa vai fazer parte do experimento também.

Bom… Acho que ele tem um ponto. Acho.

Sim, estou realmente considerando beijar o Soonyoung, mas só pra saber se sou gay ou se só fiquei muito emocionado com aquele cara lá.

— Ahn… Deixa eu tirar o Priscilo, antes, não quer traumatizar ele.

— É só um beijo, pelo amor de Deus, — ele começa a rir baixo.

Bom, meu filho, fale por você.

Tranco a porta depois de deixar o Priscilo sair e volto pra cama, totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

— Então faz alguma coisa aí já que é só um beijo. — Resmungo todo sarcástico e tento não parecer tão amedrontado quanto estou.

— Ok, vou por a mão em você. — Ele avisa e põe a tal mão no meu pescoço. Faz umas cosquinhas engraçadas.

Continuo parado igual a antes e fico olhando enquanto ele se aproxima mais e mais. Acho que já estou ficando vesgo quando ele fecha os olhos e encosta os lábios nos meus, e é só nessa hora que consigo fechar os olhos também.

Primeiramente, que vontade de sair correndo e gritando. Em segundo lugar, a boca dele é fofinha e isso me deixa desconcertado.

Acho engraçado, também, como ele está fazendo tudo muito devagar e tenho certeza que é pra não me assustar, porque eu certamente começaria a gritar.

Aí enfim, ele segura minha cintura com a mão livre e me puxa mais pra perto antes de tentar abrir minha boca com a dele e eu deixo, né, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

Entretanto, há alguma coisa muito estranha aqui.

O beijo dele me parece… familiar? Eu tenho certeza que as pessoas deveriam beijar diferente umas das outras, mas juro por Deus que esse beijo está idêntico ao daquele cara que ficou comigo antes.

Fico muito dividido entre continuar beijando e me afastar pra perguntar que porra é essa, mas aí logo recobro a consciência e percebo que não posso me deixar levar.

Acho que ele sente a mesma revelação que eu e nos afastamos ao mesmo tempo, nos encarando com uma cara muito esquisita enquanto tentamos descobrir o que falar.

— Nossa… — ele dá uma risadinha sem graça — Seu beijo é muito familiar.

— O seu também. — Respondo. Eu vou MATAR o Mingyu. — Você, por acaso, aceitou algum convite do Minghao que namora meu amigo Mingyu?

— Tem algumas semanas já…

— Por que você aceitou um encontro às cegas se já estava namorando comigo? — Pergunto, indignado.

— Por que você pediu um encontro às cegas se  _ também  _ estava namorando comigo? — Ele rebate. Que ódio. — Que fofo, Jihoonie, eu fui seu primeiro beijo.

— Você tá mentindo pra mim, é impossível que aquele cara tão legal e bonzinho seja você! Você é odioso!

— Ah, fica quieto um pouco. Eu seria bonzinho e legal se você não ficasse me atacando toda vez que eu tentasse, ok?

— Foda-se, vou dar uma facada no Mingyu agora. — Resmungo, me levantando.

— Eu vou junto, eu podia ter pegado raiva.

— O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO? — Berro, indignado. — VOCÊ ACABOU DE PEDIR PRA ME BEIJAR E AGORA VEM COM ESSA?

— Sua mãe vai saber que você tava me beijando se você ficar gritando assim, — ele observa.

— Vai tomar no seu cu. — Calço meus sapatos super depressa e desço igual a um furacão, já planejando como deveria matar o Mingyu.

Eu não acredito nisso.

De todas as pessoas do universo, ele  _ tinha  _ que arruinar meu primeiro beijo convidando o bosta do Soonyoung pra ficar comigo. Odeio minha vida.

O caso é que estou me sentindo mortalmente humilhado, porque eu não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre as coisas que me afligem, principalmente o Soonyoung. Acho que nunca me senti tão idiota em toda a vida e, depois que eu apropriadamente der um fim no Mingyu, vou sentar atrás do guarda-roupa e ficar chorando até cair morto e desidratado.

Nem percebo que o Soonyoung está me seguindo até eu estar tocando a campainha do Mingyu, me controlando ao máximo pra não dar um chute no portão porque a coitada da mãe dele não merece isso.

Felizmente o próprio imbecil atende, então dou um soco no peito dele antes que ele note como estou com raiva e quase começo a rosnar.

— Meu Deus, o que rolou? — Ele pergunta, me segurando. — O que foi, menino?

— EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! — Berro. — NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TEVE A CORAGEM DE ME FAZER BEIJAR ESSA COISA!

— Que gritaria é essa aqui? — O Minghao aparece atrás do Mingyu e só não tento bater nele também porque ele é fofo.

— Vocês dois! Armaram pra cima de mim! — Que horror, minha voz está tremendo tanto que parece que vou começar a chorar a qualquer instante. Talvez eu comece.

— Alguém gostaria de explicar o que tá acontecendo? — Ele pergunta todo confuso e faz todo mundo entrar. Me certifico de que a tia não está aqui antes de apontar um dedo pros dois safados, me contendo pra não gritar de novo.

— A gente sabe de tudo, tá! Vocês acharam que iam fazer a gente se beijar e que a gente não descobriria nunca?

— É, esse foi um golpe meio baixo demais pra vocês. — O Soonyoung complementa.

— Vocês dois gostaram, não entendi o drama ainda. — O Minghao diz. — Aliás, como cês descobriram?

— Não interessa! — Fico todo vermelho. — Odeio vocês, a amizade acabou.

— Por que vocês voltam da escola de mãos dadas todos os dias? — O Mingyu ergue as sobrancelhas e começa a rir da minha cara. — Tenho certeza que eles se beijaram de novo, por isso descobriram.

Foi exatamente isso, mas ninguém precisa saber.

— É claro que não! Para de me acusar de fazer nojeiras!

— Você não pode negar as mãos dadas, eu vi com esses olhinhos que minha mãe me deu. Mas enfim, para de gritar comigo porque foi ideia do Hao chamar ele.

— Ele foi coagido por você. — Fungo. — Eu te odeio.

— Odeia nada. — Ele ri e me abraça. — Tá tudo bem gostar dele e ficar com ele, sabe, ninguém vai te julgar por isso.

— EU NÃO GOSTO DE NINGUÉM!

— Tá, se você diz. Cês vieram aqui só pra ficar de gritaria ou precisam de mais alguma coisa?

— Preciso te dar uma surra, é disso que preciso. Mas se tiver bolo, eu aceito. — Sim, eu me vendo muito fácil.

Aí ele nos leva pra cozinha e nos enche de comida antes de resolver falar qualquer coisa de novo.

— Me desculpa, — ele acaba dizendo, por fim. — Eu achei que vocês já tivessem superado a inimizade, por isso a gente achou que seria uma boa ideia.

— Foi uma péssima ideia. — O Soonyoung diz. — Agora ele tá todo ofendido e eu tô mais ofendido ainda porque tá parecendo que não sei beijar, desse jeito aí que ele tá agindo.

— É com isso que você tá preocupado?! — Ele realmente não cansa de me surpreender de um jeito terrível.

— Sim, cê tá aí cheio de siricutico. Eu também não queria beijar logo você, mas aqui estamos.

— Não parecia. — Falo todo petulante e encho a boca de bolo. Finjo que não estou me sentindo observado e foco em acabar de comer pra poder me enterrar o mais depressa possível.

Que saco, por que meu primeiro beijo tinha que ser logo com ele? Como vou continuar fantasiando um segundo encontro com o cara perfeito se descubro que era tudo falcatrua e o cara é uma ratazana de esgoto de marca maior? Que sofrimento, meu pai.

O negócio é que o Minghao continua olhando pra gente enquanto faz uma cara esquisita e, olha, quero agredi-lo verbalmente, quem sabe jogar da sacada também.

— Para de me encarar um pouco. — Mando e bebo um gole d'água. — Vou embora agora, a amizade está acabada com todos vocês.

— Até eu? — O Soonyoung pergunta.

— Principalmente você, seu maldito. — Rosno.

— Mas e nosso encontro na sexta?

Na moral, ele faz de propósito. É humanamente IMPOSSÍVEL que não seja de propósito.

— Encontro, é? — O Minghao abre um sorrisão idiota que tenho certeza que aprendeu com o Mingyu e apoia o queixo nas mãos. — Mas vocês têm certeza absoluta de que não se beijaram de novo?

O caso é que não consigo mentir quando começam a me pressionar, aí só calo a boca e dou mais uns soquinhos no Mingyu antes de começar a ir embora. Espero que o imbecil do Soonyoung não venha atrás, ou vou ter que quebrar os dentes dele.

Ouço os três falando alguma coisa e aí esse tapado está de volta do meu lado, na calçada.

— Espero que você não esteja me seguindo de novo. — Falo, todo bravo.

— Ahn… minha mochila ficou no seu quarto e eu preciso fazer tarefa. — Ele diz e eu fico sem alternativas. Que ódio. — É… a gente vai continuar o trato?

Nem eu sei, na verdade. Eu meio que estava gostando daquela coisa de abraçar e andar de mãos dadas, mas as coisas ficam diferentes de um jeito péssimo quando descubro que já troquei saliva com ele. Pensar a respeito só me deixa mais confuso ainda, inclusive, porque eu queria tanto que aquele cara aparecesse de novo e… é.

Uma parte de mim (a racional) está gritando bem alto de que, obviamente, devo acabar com essa palhaçada que nem deveria ter começado e que foi a ideia mais burra que já tive. Outra parte, no entanto, gosta demais de carinhozinho e não está satisfeita com o carinho do Mingyu.

Já sabemos qual parte vence, porque eu sou um merda burro do cacete, e nem me dou ao trabalho de responder até chegarmos na minha casa. Aí eu entrego a mochila desse paspalho e surpreendo não somente a mim, mas também ao Soonyoung e a Jesus Cristo ao resolver dar um selinho antes de empurrá-lo pra fora de casa. Creio que isso seja resposta suficiente.

Aí resolvo desligar o celular e ignorar tudo e todos e vou fazer minhas tarefas que ganho mais.

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

Acho que o Mingyu está bravo comigo por não responder as mensagens dele tem dois dias, mas ele não tem direito nenhum de ficar bravo. Eu que tenho que estar bravo, afinal me sacanearam imensamente. 

O problema é que estou com saudade dele, já, então tenho que dar o braço a torcer e encarar as trezentas e vinte e seis mensagens que ele enviou nos últimos dias. Eu me pergunto como ele teve tempo pra isso, mas enfim né. Resolvo que não vou ler esse monte de textão e só mando mensagem pedindo pra ele vir comer comigo do lado de fora e, incrivelmente, ele aparece em dois minutos e sem o Minghao. Eu já estava achando que eles nasceram grudados um no outro, honestamente.

— Desculpa, — é a primeira coisa que ele diz, e acredito que aquele monte de mensagem era sobre isso, também. — eu devia ter pelo menos te contado depois.

— Tá, tá, foda-se. — Resmungo e vou grudando. — A merda já está feita mesmo e eu preciso de ajuda pra me vestir igual ser humano.

— Pro seu encontro, é? — Ele pergunta enquanto afaga minha cabeça e, bom, não adianta negar né.

— Não quero pensar nisso como um encontro, me dá desgosto. E o Jeonghan com o Seungcheol também vão, então não é encontro, só passeio.

Aí ele começa a rir da minha cara e depois fica me olhando com cara de tacho.

— Não vou dizer nada porque vai te deixar todo ofendido, mas saiba que eu quero dizer algo.

— Se for sobre gostar do Soonyoung, pode continuar quieto. — Respondo todo petulante. — Ele é quentinho e faz carinho gostoso, então eu só me aproveito disso.

— Ok, então. — Ele continua me olhando engraçado. — Onde vocês vão?

— Não tenho ideia, mas ele disse que posso comer às custas dele.

— Então pergunta aí pra eu saber como te arrumar. — Ele manda e eu obedeço porque não tenho alternativa.

Leva cinco minutos pra esse otário me responder e, ainda por cima, nem especifica nada direito. Tudo o que sei, agora, é que vamos no shopping e é o que repasso pro Mingyu também. Aí ele combina de ir na minha casa depois do meu expediente pra me ajudar a me arrumar e pra gente conversar, também, porque me sinto muito estranho escondendo tantas coisas dele. Obviamente não pretendo contar sobre essa história toda de namoro falso, mas acho que compensa contar como ando me sentindo todo bugado.

Graças à intervenção divina, o Soonyoung precisa ficar depois da aula pra resolver sei lá o quê e tenho minha chance de ir embora sozinho e em paz. Esse paspalho continuou me levando em casa até quando eu estava me recusando terminantemente a falar com ele, aí nota-se que ele é um insuportável e que não sabe o conceito de espaço pessoal.

Ele também não aparece na sorveteria pra me atazanar e eu quase sinto falta de ficar conversando a tarde inteira, mas aí lembro que vou encontrá-lo mais tarde e resolvo é ficar grato por não ter que passar o dia inteiro colado nele. Na verdade, essa situação toda está me deixando ainda mais confuso do que antes e sinto que falta  _ isso aqui  _ pra eu ter um surto.

Talvez eu goste do Soonyoung um pouquinho. Ele até que não é um amigo tão ruim assim, agora que faz minhas vontades e não me provoca o dia inteiro.

Passo a tarde toda distraído com essas coisas de idiota e mal percebo que já está na hora de ir ser um adolescente normal até que o Mingyu aparece e me pede um picolé. Como sempre, ele tem passe pra entrar atrás do balcão e fazer o que quiser, aí uso esse meio tempo pra tirar o avental e fechar tudo.

Depois, subimos depressa e ficamos encarando um ao outro até ele cansar da minha cara e falar alguma coisa.

— Então… pode começar a conversa aí. — Ele diz e vai mexer nas minhas roupas.

— Tá… não odeio mais o Soonyoung, somos migos. Mas você ainda é meu favorito.

— Acho bom, mesmo. — O Mingyu dá risadinhas e joga uma camiseta vermelha pra mim. — E o que mais?

— Ahn… Acho que é só, eu gosto de abraçar.

— Hmmm… e o que vocês fazem quando estão juntos? — ele joga uma bermuda jeans na minha direção e me manda experimentar em seguida.

— Discute, eu acho, ele é insuportável. — Me troco rapidamente e fico esperando o ok dele. — Eu não consigo pensar direito perto dele.

— Como assim? — Tenho certeza que ele está com aquele sorrisinho de imbecil de novo mesmo sem nem olhar.

— Não sei. — Resmungo em resposta. — Pronto, o que achou?

— Você tá uma graça, olha. — Ele tira uma foto pra eu ver e só concordo, apesar de não estar me achando uma graça coisa nenhuma.

Acabo indo tomar banho logo pra não me atrasar e deixo o Mingyu fazendo sabe-se lá o quê no meu quarto enquanto isso. Acho que essa coisa toda está me deixando meio nervoso, porque sinto uma irresistível vontade de soltar um barro logo quando vou entrar no chuveiro e, olha, espero que isso pare logo porque não quero sair de casa pra ficar trancado no banheiro do shopping por horas.

Depois do que parecem ser anos, finalmente consigo sair do banheiro — de banho tomado e cheiroso, muito obrigado. Mas, como minha vida é uma chacota, acho que realmente fiquei anos dentro do banheiro mesmo, porque quando chego no quarto, o Soonyoung está deitado na cama enquanto bate papo com o Mingyu.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?? — Pergunto, segurando a toalha com mais força. Deus me livre dessa bosta cair e eu ficar pelado na frente dele.

— Eu mandei mensagem ontem avisando que vinha te buscar vinte minutos atrás. — Mentira, não recebi merda nenhuma dele ontem.

— Hm, então sai daqui pra eu me vestir. 

Pelo menos ele não está sendo o insuportável de sempre e sai logo, aí o Mingyu vai atrás. Tenho medo, inclusive, do que ele andou dizendo pro meu melhor amigo.

Enfim, não importa. Visto as roupas que o Mingyu escolheu rapidamente e brigo um pouco com meu cabelo porque ele é homofóbico e não fica do jeito que eu quero. Espero que o Seungcheol não fique bravo por causa da demora, mas está realmente complicado aqui. Pelo menos minha barriga parou de doer.

Depois que finalmente saio do quarto, grito pros meus pais que estou saindo e o Mingyu vai com a gente até o meio do caminho, porque é caminho pra casa do Minghao, e me faz uns joinhas encorajadores enquanto me olha igual tonto. Novamente me pergunto o que, diabos, o Soonyoung falou pra ele.

Não deixo de notar que o Soonyoung espera até que o Mingyu suma de vista pra segurar minha mão, então decido me comportar. Encontramos o casal da nação na entrada do shopping e, meu Deus,  _ pra que  _ eles estão tão animados??

O Seungcheol e o Soonyoung parecem melhores amigos de eras, inclusive, pois engatam numa conversa que não entendo nada e me resta ficar parado com cara de tacho porque não tenho coragem de olhar pro Jeonghan por mais de cinco segundos. Acho que a situação fica pior quando percebo que estou me sentindo é intimidado, não fascinado como sempre.

Enfim, posso pensar nisso depois.

Os dois patetas nos guiam pra uma cafeteria nova que abriu esses dias e, felizmente, o Soonyoung me deixa sentar no canto perto da janela sem protestar. Na verdade, ele está sendo uma graça de (falso) namorado, me dando beijinhos na testa e sorrindo sem parar enquanto me obedece sem nem pensar duas vezes. Gostei disso.

Como ele mente muito melhor que eu, ele responde todas as perguntas a respeito do nosso (falso) relacionamento, e eu só assinto e tento não rolar os olhos quando ele começa com merda de que gosta demais de mim. O caso é que ele mente tão bem que até eu quase acredito. Aiai, esse Soonyoung.

Pelo menos ele me paga uns três bolos diferentes como forma de se desculpar pelos danos morais que está me causando e, honestamente, nem faço esforço pra prestar atenção em algo que não seja a comida.

Em determinado momento, o Jeonghan resolve que deveríamos tirar uma foto juntos e, de alguma forma, isso significa que devo ficar no colo do meu (falso) namorado por tempo indeterminado até o Seungcheol conseguir tirar uma foto decente. Pelo menos, o Seungcheol também está no colo, então me sinto uns 3% menos humilhado.

Ganho mais bolo depois disso e começo a participar ativamente da conversa porque resolvem me elogiar e eu fico todo hihihi. Amo elogios.

Quando o Soonyoung não tem mais dinheiro pra me alimentar, saímos pra bater perna e até deixo ele segurar minha cintura o tempo todo. Não queria ter que admitir, mas está sendo bem legal, até, e estou me sentindo daquele jeito esquisito que dá vontade de sair correndo pra bem longe e de grudar todo nele ao mesmo tempo.

Noto que nem prestei atenção no caminho porque estava tendo um surto interno e agora não tenho ideia de onde estou. Talvez tudo fosse um plano pra me matar, acredito. Até penso em perguntar onde estamos, mas aí o Soonyoung resolve que vai ficar tirando foto da minha cara super de perto e fico com vontade é de morrer.

Entretanto, os outros dois parecem achar a coisa mais linda do mundo e ficam de risadinhas sem parar. Estou ficando transtornado.

Eventualmente acabo reconhecendo onde estamos — perto da pista de skate onde safados se reunem pra se pegar — e me pergunto como assim andamos tudo isso tão depressa. Pelo menos, não tem ninguém hoje e meus olhinhos não vão ser castigados. Percebo esse sasaeng do caralho tirando mais foto minha enquanto corro pra sentar na parte de cima da pista e mostro a língua.

— Ele gosta muito de você. — O Jeonghan sorri pequeno quando senta do meu lado e eu só falto chorar.

— Gosta nada, ele me odeia. — Respondo antes de conseguir me conter.

— Mentira, ele passa o tempo todo atrás do “Jihoonie” — esse infeliz ri alto e sinto meu rosto esquentar. Não tem como recuperar minha dignidade sem contar que é tudo falso, e isso iria é piorar minha situação.

— Então ele é um carente. — Essa resposta me parece ótima e nunca descubro o que o Jeonghan estava prestes a dizer porque o Soonyoung simplesmente se empoleira no meu colo com se fosse uma galinha e fica mexendo no celular.

— Jihoonie, escolhe a foto que você gostou mais. — Ele pede e enfia o celular na minha cara.

— Pra quê?

— Só escolhe. — Fico desorientado quando ele fala assim, aí acabo escolhendo umas de nós dois juntos e umas que ele tirou do meu olho antes de pegar meu próprio celular pra avisar ao Mingyu que ainda estou vivo.

Entretanto, nem tenho tempo pra digitar nada, porque ele começa a me mandar prints do Instagram do Soonyoung (eu nem sabia que ele tinha isso mas vamos lá) com fotos de exataente minutos atrás.

**Mingyu: q lindos os namorados.**

Quer saber, foda-se.

**Jihoon: é msm 😍😍**

**Mingyu: É SÉRIO?????**

**Jihoon: :p**

Já sei que ele vai me torrar a paciência, então decido deixar isso pro Jihoon de amanhã. Uma hora ou outra eu teria que contar que  _ tem  _ um relacionamento acontecendo, né, e ele iria assumir coisas piores se eu continuasse andando de mãos dadas com o Soonyoung e não contasse nada pra ele.

Aí os meninos voltam a jogar conversa fora e eu começo a ficar com sono, porque já passou da minha hora de dormir e vou fechando os olhos. Acho que o Soonyoung logo percebe que vou cair e rachar a cabeça dele no chão, aí ele fica me cutucando e beija minha testa antes de dizer que vai me levar pra casa. Só não saio correndo porque estou com muito sono.

Voltamos todos juntos até mais ou menos perto do shopping e nos separamos ali, com uns abraços e o Seungcheol pedindo pra fazermos isso de novo. Aceito com a condição de deixar o Soonyoung totalmente pobre de novo e então começamos a ir pra casa.

— Foi divertido, não foi? — ele pergunta, fazendo carinho na minha mão.

— Acho que sim, nunca fui num encontro antes. — dou de ombros.

— Foi sim, até me beijou. — Até que estava demorando pra esse resto de aborto ressecado começar a me torrar a paciência.

— Tava bom demais pra ser verdade. — Bufo e tento puxar a mão.

— Já pareiiiii. Mas fico feliz que todos os seus encontros foram comigo.

— Cala a boca. Você é insuportável.

— Mas você gostou, não gostou?

— Talvez. Fica quieto.

Fico surpreso por ele realmente ficar quieto, mas não reclamo.

— Posso te abraçar?

— Pode.

Jamais vou admitir, mas gosto quando ele segura minha cintura assim.

E, olha, eu gostaria de poder dizer que fico surpreso quando ele para de andar e me vira de frente pra ele, mas meio que já estava imaginando quando isso aconteceria. Não é nenhuma surpresa quando ele acaricia minha bochecha lentamente e, por mais que minha vontade seja fugir, fico parecendo um pedaço de pau enquanto ele se inclina na minha direção e encosta a boca na minha.

Ele está exatamente igual no dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez e isso está me fazendo ter curto-circuito. Pelo menos eu evolui e não estou babando, então vou considerar como uma vitória. A voz da razão diz que eu não deveria ficar aos beijos com meu arqui inimigo, mas honestamente não consigo me importar quando ele acaricia minhas costas desse jeito e suspira baixinho contra minha boca.

Acaba que um trajeto de trinta minutos acaba sendo feito em uma hora e meia porque precisamos nos acariciar a cada dez segundos senão a gente morre, e a única coisa que faço quando finalmente entro em casa é mandar uma mensagem pro Mingyu dizendo que ele me beijou. De novo.

Depois disso, fico sorrindo igual a um imbecil pras fotos que tiramos juntos e nem fico bravo quando ele manda uma foto do nariz com legenda dizendo boa noite.

Acho que tem alguma coisa muito errada comigo, porque não consigo parar de olhar essa foto idiota e meu peito está todo quente. Talvez seja alguma daquelas doenças que exterminaram metade da humanidade no passado fazendo um retorno. Já não bastava eu ter deixado ele me beijar tanto, né, agora vou ficar cheio de tremelique por causa dele também.

Eu odeio essa situação imensamente e nem consigo nomear o que estou sentindo, visto que nunca senti isso antes. É estranho demais que eu já esteja com saudades, considerando que nem gosto de ficar perto dele. É estranho demais que eu esteja com vontade de continuar beijando a noite inteira, sendo que não gosto de safadezas.

Até considero perguntar pro Mingyu o que está acontecendo mas, enquanto começo a digitar uma mensagem, chega uma foto que eu sequer notei que esse idiota estava tirando de nós dois. Alguma coisa no jeito que ele está olhando pra mim me derrete inteiro e, puta que pariu, já não me bastava a falta de dignidade que sempre me acompanha, né, eu tenho sempre que dar um jeito de piorar a situação.

Contudo, pelo menos não preciso passar pela humilhação de perguntar ao Mingyu, já que a resposta me atinge quando solto um suspirinho idiota olhando o rosto dele.

Acho que tenho um novo crush e ele é Kwon Soonyoung.


	5. Flocos.

Devo dizer que é muito estranho ter um crush que não é inalcançável e, honestamente, ainda não sei ao certo o que fazer com essa informação. Talvez seja um aviso divino sobre minha sexualidade, ou talvez uma punição por não ser um filho bom o suficiente.

Felizmente, o Soonyoung não fica me perturbando e quase esqueço do por quê eu o odeio (odiava? Não sei), então me sobra mais tempo pra refletir. O caso é que não sei refletir sozinho e só fico mais paranóico do que normalmente, então vim refletir na casa do Mingyu. O problema é que desmoronei assim que ele me abraçou e comecei a chorar copiosamente sem nem saber ao certo o motivo, além de que somente a possibilidade de estar chorando por homem já me deixa com vontade de pular na frente de um caminhão.

Sei que o Minghao está me encarando com olhões preocupados sem nem olhar pra ele, então resolvo que irei me explicar assim que conseguir emitir sons que não sejam chorinhos. Acabo conseguindo depois de longos minutos e me solto do Mingyu só pra não ter risco de voltar a chorar e os encaro, juntando coragem pra dizer essas palavras malditas.

— Estou gostando dele.

Sinceramente, admitir em voz alta é ainda pior do que ter consciência do fato.

— Dele quem? — O Minghao pergunta bem sonso e eu quase bato nele, porque já é óbvio.

— Vou chorar de novo, hein. — Ameaço e tenho o prazer de ver a expressão dele mudar instantaneamente e a cara de sonso é substituída por cara de pânico. Bem feito.

— Não provoca ele, Hao. — O Mingyu diz e tenho certeza absoluta de que ele está alucinando. Aí ele se volta pra mim e continua: — O Hao pode ouvir ou você quer privacidade?

— Tanto faz, desde que ele não fique me perseguindo depois.

— Você ouviu. — Ele diz pro Hao e volta a me abraçar. — Fico feliz que tenha percebido seus sentimentos sozinho, sabe.

— Eu não, ele não gosta de mim de volta. — Fungo dramaticamente. — E eu continuo confuso com tudo, não sei se gosto dele só porque sou carente ou se gosto de verdade.

— Espera, vou explicar desde o começo pro Hao poder aconselhar também. Então, o Jihoon fica meio em pânico por não saber qual a sexualidade dele e você já sabe a história inteira de primeiro beijo e tudo mais. — Ele comenta e começa a detalhar coisas que não presto atenção, pois já sei de tudo.

— Ah… E gostar do Soonyoung não ajuda a delimitar um pouco? — O Minghao pergunta depois de tudo. — Apesar de que você não precisa se rotular, sabe, principalmente se te deixa tão desolado.

— Eu quero um rótulo, quero me sentir normal. — Resmungo baixinho. — E já disse que não sei se gosto mesmo ou se é só carência.

— Hmm, então acho que o melhor a fazer é esperar um pouco pra ter certeza. Mas vem cá, vocês dois estão ficando ou algo assim? Eu vi fotinhas de vocês esses dias.

— Acho que sim. — Respondo depois de um longo tempo pensando, porque não sei mais como considerar essa situação toda. Meu Deus, eu sou tão patético que comecei a gostar do meu namorado falso e essa era literalmente a única coisa que eu não deveria fazer.

— Fofos. — Ele sorri largo. — Mas não precisa ficar em pânico, ele parece gostar muito de você também. Acho que vocês deveriam conversar sobre sentimentos, se isso te aflige tanto assim.

— Não vou contar nada pra ele, ele vai rir da minha cara de tonto.

— Não vai. — O Minghao rola os olhos e me abraça também. — Ele não tiraria tanta foto sua e ficaria postando com mil corações se não gostasse nem um pouquinho.

Na verdade ele faria isso sim, mas enfim né.

— Tá, se você diz. — É o que respondo. — Mas não estou tão preocupado assim com isso, meu problema sou eu mesmo.

— Ah… Então acho melhor você continuar só sendo amigo dele até ter certeza, senão vocês dois podem se machucar e tudo mais.

Ele está me entristecendo.

— Tá bom, aviso vocês se descobrir alguma coisa.

— Mas você gosta de meninos, não gosta? — O Mingyu pergunta um pouco depois.

— Gosto, eu acho, eu gosto de ficar de mãos dadas com ele. E gosto quando ele me beija. — É humilhante ficar falando isso em voz alta, mas acho que é necessário.

— Ah… Então suas dúvidas são em relação ao que, exatamente?

— Não vou falar. — Fico todo emburrado e me encolho. Contar pro namorado do meu melhor amigo que tenho problemas de atração não era exatamente o meu plano pro dia de hoje.

— O Mingyu pode me falar, então?

— Ahn… Pode, mas acho que ele nem deve lembrar.

— Eu lembro, besta, e já disse que acho que você está em algum lugar no espectro assexual. Atração romântica você sente, tá aí todo apaixonadinho pelo Soonyoung e tal, só falta saber se você sente vontade de dar pra ele.

— Ué, Mingyu, por que cê não contou pra ele antes? — O Minghao parece meio transtornado e eu acabo rindo sem querer.

— Eu contei, mas se ele não se identificou eu não posso fazer nada!

— É pra eu tentar transar com ele, então? — pergunto, totalmente alheio à briga dos dois. Parece que sou filho deles, acho.

— Ninguém disse nada disso, não é pra tentar merda nenhuma até se sentir pronto. E não precisa necessariamente disso pra sentir atração, né. — Levo um tapinha na testa e resmungo.

— E como você sabia que sentia atração?

— Nós somos casos bem diferentes, Jihoon. — Não entendi direito porque ele ficou vermelho, mas tá. Deve ter lembrado de coisa humilhante. — Você não pode basear seus processos de descoberta nos meus.

— Ah… Que pena, então. — Comento.

— Uhum. Se você se sentir confortável, tenta conversar sobre isso com seu namoradinho também, aí ele não corre o risco de fazer algo que te deixe coisado. — Ele sugere e o Minghao assente. Parece que não tenho escolha.

— Hmm, vou tentar. O que tem de bom na sua geladeira?

Aí ele ri alto da minha clara tentativa de mudar de assunto e vai buscar doce pra mim. Entretanto, eu deveria ter previsto que ficar sozinho com o Minghao seria pior do que ficar discorrendo sobre possíveis avanços sexuais com o Soonyoung, porque ele fica me encarando de um jeito assustador sem dizer nada.

— Vocês ficaram naquele dia que vieram aqui querendo matar a gente, não ficaram? — O dito cujo finalmente pergunta.

— No que isso importa?

— Só estou curioso pra saber como os pombinhos ficaram juntos… Apesar de que vocês já eram uns boiolas antes disso, tenho evidências.

— Maníaco. — É tudo o que respondo e fico me fazendo de doido até o Mingyu voltar. Fico genuinamente feliz ao perceber que não vou ser importunado se meu gigante cão estiver presente, então grudo ainda mais no Mingyu e ignoro todos os protestos de calor.

Quando tenho certeza de que estou seguro, desgrudo dele pra ligar o videogame e resolvo que já chega de ficar pensando no Soonyoung, posso voltar a fazer isso quando voltar pra casa. Naturalmente, dou uma surra nos dois em literalmente todos os jogos que jogamos e até colaboro quando o Mingyu resolve documentar tudo em forma de fotos que certamente irão pras redes sociais porque ele é uma blogayrinha.

Até aí estava tudo nos conformes e de acordo com o planejado, o que eu não esperava era que a tela do meu celular fosse se iluminar com três notificações daquele que não deve ser nomeado. Duas são comentários me marcando e a outra é uma mensagem privada. Pois muito que bem.

Quase caio duro ao ver os comentários ridículos e cheios de emoji e dizendo que sou lindo, então resolvo que vou denunciar a conta dele por spam, já que não existe opção de importunação e perseguição cibernética.

— Que fofos os namorados. — O Minghao ri quando vê os tais comentários e solto um grunhido.

— Denuncia também, fazendo favor.

— Por quê?

— Ele está me envergonhando online e eu não gosto disso.

— Ele está demonstrando que gosta de você, trouxa. — Ele tem a coragem de bater na minha testa e fico tão ultrajado que perco até o rumo.

— Mingyu, ele está me batendo! Você vai namorar alguém que me espanca??

— Chega, vocês dois — Ele senta entre nós dois — Não bate nele, Hao, tadinho. E você para de denunciar seu namorado, ele não fez nada demais.

Queria gritar que ele não é meu namorado mas hehe né. Volto pro meu projeto de não pensar nele e procuro um jogo diferente, muito embora já esteja cansado de jogar e só queira derreter de vez.

Pelo menos os dois superaram aquela fase de ficarem com a língua enterrada na garganta alheia o tempo todo, então ficar por aqui está sendo deveras suportável, ainda mais porque o Mingyu sempre fica solidário quando eu choro e toda hora busca um lanchinho diferente pra mim. O Minghao só fica rindo e me acusando de ser mimado, mas eu tenho é orgulho disso. Significa que sou irresistível em todos os aspectos.

Felizmente não temos mais incidentes pelo restante do dia e volto pra casa quando está anoitecendo. Acho que estou feliz, porque fazia tempo que eu não passava tanto tempo assim com meus amigos e estou menos em pânico do que quando cheguei lá, apesar de ainda estar super confuso com tudo. Queria que fosse fácil igual foi pro Mingyu, que não podia ver menino desde os treze anos que ficava todo besta e passando vergonha.

Meu filho Priscilo está bem lindo no meio da cama quando entro no quarto, aí preciso parar tudo pra fazer um book de cento e oitenta e quatro fotos e envio todas pro meu namorado antes de deitar também.

**Coiso: mds vc eh apaixonado por esse gato**

**Jihoon: sim.**

**Jihoon: algum problema?**

**Coiso: claro que não jihoonie adoro te ver feliz *-***

**Jihoon: para de ser sonso cmg vou te bloquear**

**Coiso: NAAAAO NAO NAO**

**Coiso: fica quieto e me deixa entrar no personagem, faz favor? Obrigado**

**Coiso: to c saudade nem te vi hj**

Mas é claro que era só por causa do nosso combinado, nem sei porque achei que ele realmente estava falando sério. Eu sou patético.

**Jihoon: viu sim ficou até me importunando na internet.**

**Coiso: vc tava bonitinho e pequeninho, não tenho culpa**

**Coiso: enfim ce quer jantar aki em casa?**

**Jihoon: nao vc vai me envenenar**

**Coiso: ja superei essa fase, agr gosto de ficar perto de vc**

**Coiso: e vc ja me mostrou pros seus pais agr vou te mostrar pra minha mãe**

**Jihoon: sua mãe ja me conhece, vendo sorvete pra ela toda semana.**

**Coiso: mas ela não sabe que somos miguxos**

**Jihoon: tendi.**

**Coiso: é que eles acham que eu tô vendendo droga pq nunca paro em casa e eles não gostam dos meus amigos, mas eu nunca paro em casa pq tô aí na sua né kk ai ce conta isso pra eles**

**Coiso: e eles vão gostar q eu tenha amg trabalhador e tal**

Eu definitivamente odeio o Soonyoung, estou falando muito sério.

**Coiso: mas veeeeeem, vai ter pizza**

**Coiso: e depois te dou aquele salgadinho fedorento q vc gosta**

**Coiso: e coca cola**

**Coiso: e a gnt estreia juntos um jogo que comprei semana passada e chegou hj**

É um inferno ser um vendido por comida, mas estou realmente considerando aceitar só por causa de todas essas ofertas. E estou sendo mentiroso, também, meu peito está doendo e eu estou achando que é de saudade, apesar de esperar que seja um infarto porque é menos humilhante.

Respondo só um joinha e beijo a cabeça do Priscilo antes de sentar, pensando em como dizer pra minha mãe que vou sair  _ de novo.  _ Acho que é mais fácil se eu fingir que não é nada demais, né?

Pego umas roupas decentes e frescas antes de ir tomar um banho, porque o calor me fez suar horrores, e tento não pensar demais. Ele deixou bem claro que somos amigos, né, não tem pra que eu ficar em desespero achando que vai acontecer alguma coisa.

— Mãe, vou jantar lá no Soonyoung. — Aviso quando já estou saindo e torço pra ela não começar a me fazer passar vergonha.

— Manda um beijo pra sua sogra. — É tudo o que ela responde e quase grito de ódio.

— Não tenho sogra.

Aí saio logo pra não ter que ficar ouvindo mais abobrinhas. O caso é que só depois de andar um tanto que eu percebo que não tenho ideia de onde aquele filhote de cruz credo mora, aí preciso me sujeitar a chamá-lo pra pedir o endereço.

Felizmente, ele não faz nenhuma gracinha e só me manda uma localização mas, como minha vida é um cacete, preciso voltar um monte porque fui na direção errada. Enfim, né.

Cerca de uns quarenta minutos depois, finalmente chego e mando áudio resmungando porque aparentemente ele gosta de me ouvir resmungar, aí sento no meio-fio e fico esperando a dona bonita me atender. Acho que estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho em fingir que nada está acontecendo, porque nem fico parecendo besta quando ele aparece e sorri largo pra mim.

— Oi, Jihoonie, que bom que você veio. — Ele estende a mão pra me ajudar a levantar e eu aceito porque acho que pessoas que se gostam tocam bastante umas nas outras, e o deixo me abraçar também. Fico me sentindo um otário com a aceleradinha que meu coração dá mas ok, né, acontece.

— Vim pela comida. — Aviso e o sigo pra dentro.

— Tá bom, já tá quase pronta. Quer esperar no meu quarto ou na cozinha?

— Você que sabe, a casa é sua.

Meu Deus, eu me odeio. Simplesmente não sei mais como me comportar perto dele e tenho certeza que ele logo vai notar que tem algo tremendamente errado comigo. De qualquer forma, deixo que ele me guie até o quarto e fico genuinamente surpreso porque não se parece com um lixão.

Na verdade, nem parece que ele fica aqui, porque a cama está perfeitamente feita e os materiais da escola estão organizados numa escrivaninha, do lado de uma TV de tubo e eu me pergunto pra que, exatamente, ele tem uma tranqueira dessas. Tem uma janelona imensa e deve ser um inferno de manhã, porque dá pra entrar tanta luz que é perigoso ficar cego. 

— Pode sentar na cama, se quiser. — Ele avisa e eu paro de olhar em volta igual palhaço. — Cê tá com sede?

Assinto e sento na beirinha, tentando não respirar muito fundo e acabar com o cheiro dele impregnado em mim todo. Acho que ele nota que estou todo tenso e dá uma risadinha antes de beijar minha testa e ir buscar água, mas isso só piora minha situação.

Me dou uns tapas na cara pra virar gente e acho que estou normal quando ele volta. Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio por alguns instantes até eu sentir meu rosto traidor começar a esquentar, daí foco o olhar na parede.

— É… Que jogo era? — Pergunto, tentando parecer menos patético.

— Na verdade são vários, porque meu aniversário está chegando e eu tirei notas decentes… São todos os Tekken, sabe?

— Sei — fico animado imediatamente porque amo essa joça. — Pensei que sua mãe estivesse desconfiada de você, minha mãe jamais me daria presente se achasse que mexo com coisa ilícita.

— Eles já tinham me dado dinheiro tinha muito tempo, eu estava juntando só. — Ele dá de ombros. — E agora ela vai saber que não paro em casa por sua causa, também, e vai ficar em paz.

— Hmmm se você diz.

— É. Aliás, você está intimado a vir na minha festa de aniversário.

— Quando é? — Veja bem, não gosto de festas mas gosto de doces, então vou me forçar a esse tormento.

— Sábado que vem e espero que você entre na piscina comigo.

— Não sei nadar.

— Eu te seguro no colo, então. — Por que ele tem que sorrir assim depois de sugerir essas barbaridades, meu Deus?

Não tenho tempo pra protestar porque a mãe dele grita que a comida tá pronta, aí levanto depressa e tento sair logo de perto dele antes que eu acabe fazendo ainda mais fiascos. Inclusive, é engraçado demais que ele e a mãe dele tenham a exata mesma cara, mas acho que ela é mais fofinha porque não fica me perseguindo por aí e estragando minha vida.

— Esse aqui é o Jihoon, mãe, aquele meu amigo que te falei. — Ele diz e me abraça pelos ombros. — A senhora conhece ele, já, ele é filho daquela sua amiga que tem sorveteria.

Ela leva uns três minutos pra se lembrar de quem, diabos, o Soonyoung está falando, aí me abraça com tanta força que fico até sem ar. Já sei com quem esse estúpido aprendeu a grudar nas pessoas.

— Que bom que você tem amigo decente com emprego decente. — Ela diz pra ele e eu quase rio, porque ele bem disse que ela diria algo assim. — Oi, Jihoon, como você está?

— Tô bem hehe minha mãe mandou um beijo. — Respondo estupidamente e sento onde o Soonyoung diz pra eu sentar. Leva dois segundos pra eu perceber que ele está pondo comida pra mim e tento me convencer de que ele só está sendo educado, isso não tem nada a ver com cuidar de alguém que ele (talvez) goste. Eu sou patético.

Pelo menos a comida está uma delícia, aí não tenho tempo pra ficar me sentindo patético porque quero comer igual a um furacão. Me esforço ao máximo pra não responder de boca cheia quando falam comigo, mas só resolvem me perguntar coisas quando estou com quantidades anormais de comida na boca. Foda.

Aí conto à mãe do Soonyoung que esse estúpido some durante o dia todo porque ou está lá na sorveteria me torrando a paciência ou está nos meus treinos, também me torrando a paciência, e garanto que nunca o vi mexendo com coisas erradas. Acho que ela gosta de saber que ele fica na minha cola o tempo inteiro, porque me pede pra ficar de olho nele e contar imediatamente caso algo ruim aconteça. Quanta confiança no próprio filho… 

Entretanto, até aqui estava tudo indo muito bem. A coisa toda desanda quando ela tem a coragem de olhar bem pra minha cara e perguntar se tenho namorada porque, antes que eu consiga reagir, esse tapado do Soonyoung está rindo alto tal qual uma foca. Maldito, espero que engasgue e morra.

— Não tenho, estou focado nos estudos. — Digo e não é exatamente mentira, né. Acho que namoro falso não conta como relacionamento.

— É, o Jihoonie é muito aplicado, sabe. — Esse cu debocha e, como não estou pra brincadeira, coloco o celular em cima da coxa e digito rapidamente que vou dizer pra mãe dele que ele é traficante internacional se continuar me atormentando.

Aparentemente, isso ajuda, porque ele fica quieto na mesma hora e ainda me dá o arroz dele. Gostei disso de controlar homens pra fazerem o que eu quero.

— Entendi, e vocês dois saem bastante?

— Só pra comer, não gosto de aglomeração.

— Você devia ser mais igual a ele, Soonyoung. — Ela diz — Aposto que a mãe dele tem orgulho e dorme tranquila toda noite.

— Mas eu já parei de sair à noite. — Ele choraminga e abafo uma risadinha malvada só pra dizer que ele não fez mais que a obrigação.

Antes que eu possa atormentá-lo mais, ele anuncia que já terminou de comer e eu fico olhando com cara de reticências, pois pretendo comer mais uns cinco pratos antes de me dar por satisfeito e me recuso a sair daqui antes disso. Comida boa da porra.

Aí ele tem que ficar sentado me esperando enquanto encho a pança e, como sou um convidado decente, me ofereço pra lavar as louças. Daí o Soonyoung é obrigado a secar e guardar e até acho que ele vai ficar bravo comigo por isso, mas ele só começa a assobiar e a falar sobre como está animado pra fazer aniversário. Fofo.

— Quantos anos, mesmo? — Pergunto porque sinceramente não sei a idade de ninguém que não seja eu mesmo.

— Dezoito hehe sou mais velho que você. — Ele parece convencido demais, como se lá fosse um grande mérito ter nascido uns meses antes.

— Parece que tem quatro. — Comento enquanto lavo os últimos pratos e sento enquanto espero esse lerdo terminar de secar a pilha que ele deixou acumular.

— Você tá é com inveja porque vou ser adulto.

— E quem disse que quero ser adulto? Quero ser bebê da mamãe pro resto da minha vida, eu ainda teria dez anos se tivesse escolha.

— Fofo, eu acho. Vamo subir?

Assinto e vou na frente, até que grato por não estar mais me sentindo tão esquisito. Agora eu só passo mal quando ele invade meu espaço pessoal. Ele felizmente não diz nada enquanto liga um milhão de adaptadores na TV e no videogame, o que faz muito sentido agora, e me diz pra escolher qual quero jogar primeiro.

Como já estou me desnorteando de novo, aponto aleatoriamente pra qualquer um e tento não chorar quando ele senta tão colado em mim que está quase no meu colo antes de me dar um dos controles. Fico ainda mais idiota quando noto que ele me deu o player um e preciso respirar fundo pra me manter são.

Não gosto quando ele é legal assim porque parece que todo o meu ódio por ele era pura implicância, mas eu juro que não era. Enfim, posso pensar nisso mais tarde, agora eu tenho é que aproveitar esse milagre e tentar descobrir como não morrer com tanto contato físico.

Acaba que ele é um excelente parceiro de jogo, porque rio tanto que fico com falta de ar, e porque estou me sentindo desafiado a fazer o meu melhor. Não sei se ele faz de propósito ou não, mas ele às vezes esfrega minha lombar com uma mão antes de voltar a segurar o controle com as duas mãos e sinto que estou derretendo por dentro. Eu honestamente não sei também se ele faz isso com todo mundo ou só com o namorado (falso), e isso está me deixando meio tenso. Não gostei disso.

— Quer salgadinho agora? — Ele pergunta depois que termino de massacrar o personagem dele. Não estou exatamente com fome ainda, mas preciso mastigar alguma coisa pra extravasar a tensão, então aceito sem pensar muito. Está tudo muito tranquilo, só com meu barulho mastigando preenchendo o ambiente, até ele resolver falar de novo e acabar com minha vida. — A gente deveria fazer isso mais vezes, né? É divertido.

— Uhum — resmungo de boca cheia e desvio o olhar.

— Aliás… Cê pode dormir aqui hoje? Já tá muito tarde e quero jogar mais…

COMO ELE SUGERE ISSO DO NADA? COMO???? Odeio ele.

— Pede pra minha mãe aí. — Falo quando paro de engasgar e me finjo de doido enquanto torço pra ela não deixar. — E onde eu vou dormir?

— Comigo na cama, ué. — Ele me encara como se eu tivesse duas cabeças e sinto vontade de chorar. Eu vou morrer se dormir com alguém que não seja o Mingyu, principalmente se esse alguém for alguém em que tenho um certo interesse.

— Ah… 

— Mas eu posso dormir no tapete se você quiser — Ele diz, já ligando pra minha mãe. Por que ele tem o número da minha mãe no celular dele se eu não passei ainda??

Ai olha viu.

— Não precisa, a cama é sua.

— Mas minha mãe me mata se eu fizer a visita dormir no chão, então colabora comigo.

— Ah… Te dou um chute no saco se você ficar encostando em mim.

— E eu achando que a gente tinha superado essa fase… Oi, tia, é o Soonyoung! O Jihoon pode dormir aqui?

Faço esforço pra conseguir ouvir o que ela responde, mas essa mulher fala baixo demais pro meu gosto.

— Uhum, eu empresto uma roupa pra ele… Minha mãe leva ele de volta antes do almoço, não se preocupa. Aham, a gente não vai dormir muito tarde. Tá bom então, tia, muito obrigado, viu? Vou cuidar bem dele. — Ele assente não sei pra quê já que ela não está vendo e desliga pouco depois. — Ela deixou, pode tirar o sapato já.

O que eu poderia fazer, né, dizer não?? Aí tiro o sapato igual ele mandou e encolho as pernas sob o corpo antes de despausar o jogo, porque vou passar mal se tiver que interagir ainda mais com ele antes da gente ir dormir.

A gente acaba com duas garrafas de Coca-Cola e muitos salgadinhos antes mesmo de dar uma da manhã e eu tenho certeza que estou comendo compulsivamente de nervosismo, mesmo sabendo que não vai acontecer nada. A gente fez literalmente zero coisas de namorado, não tem pra que ficar em pânico achando que ele vai tentar colocar a mão em mim… Né?

É, eu que sou paranoico. Ele definitivamente não vai me beijar.

Quando dá uma e meia, ele diz pra eu jogar sozinho porque ele precisa tomar banho e a mãe dele vai matá-lo se for depois das duas. Antes de ir, ele fica um tempo mexendo no guarda-roupa e me entrega uma blusona verde musgo e acena.

Acho que devo me trocar agora porque vai ser pior na presença dele, e tento não desmaiar ao vivo pela falta de calça. Acabo percebendo que não vai ser necessário, de qualquer forma, porque a blusa dá quase nos meus joelhos, parece um vestido essa porra.

O caso é que não consigo me concentrar o suficiente pra jogar sozinho, porque o cheiro dele está praticamente me sufocando aqui, aí deixo pausado mesmo e vou chorar em cima do Mingyu. Ele me garante que não tem nada demais em dormir com o cara que eu gosto a não ser que eu queira, e isso não é exatamente animador, porque não sei ao certo o que quero.

Acho que quero beijar, mas estou muito consciente de que minha boca está com gosto de salgadinho de isopor e eu não trouxe escova de dente, então não quero é nada. Fico tão imerso nos meus delírios e paranóias que nem noto que ele voltou até que me cumprimente em voz alta.

— Quero escovar os dentes. — É a única coisa que me vem à cabeça e torço pra não parecer um esquisito. Pelo amor de Deus, estou ficando traumatizado com essa história de gostar de alguém.

— Tá bom, o banheiro é a porta quase em frente o quarto… Abre a gavetinha do negócio debaixo da pia, tem escova fechada lá. — Ele responde e esfrega a toalha no cabelo. — A gente pode ir dormir, já, se cê estiver cansado.

— Quero — Assinto rapidamente e corro pro banheiro. Só agora noto que estou quase morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi, que horror.

Acabo ficando ali por muito mais tempo do que o necessário, porque estou morrendo ao vivo, mas eventualmente junto as forças necessárias para encarar o Soonyoung de novo. Ele já está enfiado debaixo do edredom quando eu volto e a única luz é a do celular dele, que ele põe de lado pra sorrir pra mim.

— Eu só tenho um travesseiro, então decide se quer dividir comigo ou se quer dormir com a cabeça no meu peito.

Sério, morrer é menos dramático que isso.

— Ahn… Tá. — Me enfio logo na cama antes que eu perca a coragem e deito a cabeça no peito dele, porque definitivamente não vou durar até o amanhecer se ficar sentindo ele respirar na minha cara.

Ele abraça meus ombros na mesma hora e dá um beijinho na minha cabeça antes de começar a fazer carinho. Meu coração está fazendo aquele negócio estranho de novo.

— A gente podia fazer isso mais vezes, né? — Ele diz baixinho e acabo suspirando. Isso não é justo. — Foi divertido.

— Uhumm — é tudo o que consigo responder e me encolho mais.

Ele fica em silêncio por tanto tempo depois disso que acho até que ele dormiu, mas é claro que ele não facilitaria tanto assim pra mim e me abraça mais apertado antes de perguntar:

— Eu posso te beijar?

Eu sinceramente nem sei o que exatamente terminou de acabar com minha vida. Não sei se é a pergunta em si ou o tom de voz ou o fato de que estou deitado na cama dele, só de blusa, quando ele pede.

Vou desmaiar.

Definitivamente não tenho forças pra responder, então só apoio o queixo no peito dele e assinto antes de fechar os olhos. Não demora muito pra ele me puxar mais pra cima do corpo dele e encostar os lábios nos meus suavemente e, pelo amor de Deus, esse beijo é real ou parte do trato?

Eu amo quando ele me beija com calma assim e tento não prestar atenção no meu desespero interno, ou vou acabar arruinando tudo. As mãos dele sobem e descem lentamente nas minhas costas e eu honestamente quase começo a chorar de desespero, porque desespero é a única coisa que ando sentindo ultimamente.

Fico ainda mais desesperado quando nos separamos por uns segundos pra recuperar o fôlego e ele está me olhando com um sorrisinho e meu estômago se retorce tão forte que fico com medo de me dar uma caganeira e eu não conseguir chegar no banheiro a tempo. A sensação piora quando ele acaricia meu rosto com o polegar e dá vários beijinhos perto da boca antes de me beijar pra valer de novo.

Não sei se sou sortudo ou amaldiçoado, na moral.

Acho fofo da parte do Soonyoung que ele só faça carinho nas minhas costas enquanto a gente se beija e nem tente encostar em outras partes, mas acho que é porque ele sabe que vou sair correndo e gritando se isso acontecer. Enfim, não importa.

A única coisa que importa é que estou tremendo igual a uma vara verde e ele me faz sentir bonito quando me beija assim e isso meio que me deixa emotivo e com vontade de chorar, porque sou patético.

Em algum momento, acabo juntando coragem suficiente pra fazer carinho nele também e aí que quase choro, mesmo, porque ele é todo macio e fofinho e definitivamente não consigo lembrar porque eu o odiava, antes. Parece até que foi há uma vida.

— Cê tá com sono? — ele pergunta em uma das nossas pausas de respirar e eu sacudo a cabeça negativamente, pois não estou confiando nada na minha voz. — Então vamo beijar mais, mas me avisa quando quiser parar.

Ele é perfeito (insira emojis de choro).

O caso é que a gente fica beijando até umas quatro da manhã e só para pra não acabar colapsando, aí grudo nele com mais força do que antes e não demoro nada pra dormir, pois beijar cansa.

Nem preciso dizer que estou acabado quando amanhece, né. 

Meu corpo é idiota e tal e acordo umas nove e pouco, mas não tenho nada pra fazer além de ficar olhando o Soonyoung dormir e ter siricuticos, aí pego o celular pra contar pro Mingyu o que rolou e implorar pra ele não contar pro Hao, porque ele vai ficar sendo malvado comigo.

Depois disso volto à estaca zero e tento olhar pro teto ou sei lá, porque ficar encarando o Soonyoung depois de passar a madrugada toda com a língua socada na garganta dele é desesperador. E o pior é que esse arrombado parece que não vai acordar nunca, então coloco os fones (dele, porque os meus estão na minha bermuda, que está em cima da TV) e fico ouvindo lindas canções emo até ele decidir me agraciar com a companhia dele.

Estou terminando de ouvir uma playlist de três horas de duração quando isso finalmente acontece e é muito estranho vê-lo acordando e se espreguiçando e sorrindo pra mim em seguida, porque parece muito… íntimo. Enfim, né.

— Graças a Deus — resmungo e saio de cima dele depressa. — Anda logo, quero ir pra casa.

— Bom dia pra você também, querido Jihoonie. — Ele ri baixinho e beija minha cabeça antes de sentar. — Toma um café, primeiro, senão sua mãe vai achar que eu estava te maltratando.

— Ahn… Ok.

— Não precisa ficar tenso assim, a gente já se beijou antes — Ele diz como se não fosse nada e mexe um pouco no guarda-roupa até resolver que não vai se trocar coisa nenhuma.

— Shhhhhh, já to doido o suficiente sem você me lembrando. — Sim, estou exasperado, e tento fingir que ele não está aqui pra conseguir me trocar em paz.

— Fofo — ele ri e me abraça com força antes de sair do quarto. Aí vou atrás e fico esperando pra poder usar o banheiro também, torcendo pra minha cara não estar muito suspeita. Acho que desmaio se alguém me confrontar sobre qualquer coisa envolvendo o Soonyoung.

Entretanto, acaba que só estou sendo paranóico à toa, porque a mãe dele nos alimenta e joga conversa fora normalmente até o Soonyoung pedir pra ela levar a gente pra sorveteria. Note que não convidei esse estrupício pra ir em lugar nenhum e ele já está se convidando pra atrapalhar minha tarde de serviço mais uma vez.

Pelo menos ele fica quieto durante o caminho todo, então não vou reclamar tanto assim, mas vale ressaltar que mal ficamos seis minutos no carro, então é.

A mãe dele desce também pra bater papo com a minha, porque faz doze mil anos que elas não conversam, aparentemente, e só vou indo fazer meu serviço de forma automática, porque já perdi muito tempo ontem e hoje.

— Então, o Soonyoung vai fazer uma festinha semana que vem, é aniversário dele — ouço a mãe dele dizendo enquanto ando pra lá e pra cá com meu rodo e meu balde enquanto o Soonyoung fica parado me olhando com cara de bosta. — Mas ele pediu pra gente não ficar lá porque é coisa só pros amigos, então quero convidar o Jihoon duplamente porque confio nele pra ficar de olho.

— Ele pode ir, sim, acho que não tem nenhuma prova perto. Já já levo ele pra comprar um presentinho — Minha mãe responde e quase infarto porque não quero gastar dinheiro com o Soonyoung. Aí ela começa a falar mais baixo não sei pra que, porque ainda estou ouvindo tudo. — Aliás, você tem algum problema com ter filho gay?

— Não, só tenho problema com ter filho traficante, por quê?

— Ah, que bom, então, porque o Jihoon é namorado dele. — Ela diz como se não fosse nada e o balde escapa da minha mão e faz uma lambança de sabão.

Na moral. O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

O Soonyoung parece tão atônito quanto eu, pelo menos, e espero que ele me ajude a consertar essa tragédia.

— Mãe! — praticamente choro.

— Ele tem vergonha, eu acho, mas já vi eles grudadinhos várias vezes, o Soonyoung vem aqui ajudar ele direto e tal. Um ótimo genro seu menino.

— Mãe, para! — agora estou a dois passos de começar a gritar, aqui, mas o Soonyoung aparentemente percebe e pega o rodo da minha mão e começa a puxar a água antes que alguém arrebente a cabeça no chão.

— Bom saber disso, então. — A mãe dele sorri largo e estou contemplando e me enforcar com a mangueirinha do gás. Eu não tenho paz nem quando estou cooperando. — Mas hoje vou levar ele de volta, senão ele fica aí distraindo o Jihoon e atrapalhando vocês.

Aí minha mãe diz que ele nunca atrapalha e obriga meu pai a tomar conta da sorveteria agora, porque vamos sair pra comprar presente pro meu namorado, e eu sinceramente espero que ela não me faça gastar meu suado dinheirinho. Meu afeto já é presente suficiente.

Pelo menos eles vão embora pouco depois e ainda compram sorvete, então ao menos tive um lucro aqui. Aí essa senhora que chamo de mãe me manda subir e por uma roupa decente porque vamos no shopping comprar alianças de compromisso e, sem brincadeira, começo a rir tanto que engasgo no cuspe.

— Não vou comprar aliança de compromisso, eu nem namoro.

— Para de mentira, ninguém vai achar ruim, não. E eu não tô criando filho pra ter esses relacionamentos esquisitos, tem que fazer as coisas direito e com aliança.

Vou me matar, hein, tô avisando.

Vou reclamando o caminho inteiro e reclamo mais ainda quando chego na tal loja, aí mando mensagem tanto pro Mingyu quanto pro Soonyoung reclamando horrores, com o adicional de que estou obrigando o Soonyoung a me devolver meu dinheiro imediatamente, já que é tudo culpa dele que não sabe ser discreto.

Foda que esse mentecapto só ri horrores, chega a mandar áudio rindo, e diz que quer uma aliança fininha e com pedra azul e ainda me manda a medida do dedo dele. Vai pra puta que pariu, vai.

Fico de cara feia o tempo inteiro pra deixar bem claro que estou odiando essa ideia, mas eu sou TÃO idiota que acabo procurando alguma coisa parecida com o que ele quer na vitrine porque… Sei lá. Essa história de merda faz as coisas parecem mais reais do que nunca, só que nada é real, e eu vou acabar é com um rombo bancário e um no coração quando essa história acabar, porque tenho certeza de que eventualmente ele vai se cansar de ter namoro falso e vai ficar com alguém que ele goste de verdade.

Espero que ele devolva a aliança quando isso acontecer, aí eu vendo e compro uma flauta nova.

Acho que minha mãe nota que estou encarando uma maldita aliança fininha com pedrinha azul e pede pra vendedora pegar pra gente ver e pergunta o preço. Quase caio duro imediatamente, porque definitivamente não tenho dinheiro pra uma merda dessa, mas aí essa senhora maluca que chamo de mãe pega o cartão do meu pai e me manda confirmar a numeração do Soonyoung e experimentar uma pra mim, se eu tiver gostado daquela. Ok… 

Mando foto pro fedorento do Soonyoung e mando o preço também, porque quero reembolso de qualquer maneira e deixo minha mãe comprar essa tranqueira porque não tenho escolha.

Cometo o erro de mostrar pro Mingyu também e ele tem o disparate de começar a dizer que é muito bonitinha e que tem certeza de que o Soonyoung vai adorar, apesar de ter sido meio repentino. Que ódio.

Obviamente, isso me deixa sentindo esquisito pelo resto do dia e sei que vou ficar assim pelo resto da vida e espero que minha mãe se responsabilize pelos danos morais que ela está me causando. Ela me faz mostrar pro meu pai quando voltamos pra casa e ainda tem a coragem de me encurralar uma hora pra dizer que, se eu e o Soonyoung formos pra próxima base (QUE PORRA É ESSA, NA MORAL.) no sábado, é pra gente usar camisinha.

A única base que estarei indo no sábado é a do cemitério, mas enfim. Que ódio, que saco, que humilhação. Só queria conseguir gostar do menino em paz, mas ninguém deixa e tem que estragar a experiência toda.

Talvez eu tenha chorado de ódio quando finalmente fui deixado em paz, mas ninguém precisa saber. Eu só espero que esse maldito goste de mim de volta por pura questão de honra, agora, porque já passei humilhação demais por causa dele. Acho que minha energia está tão ruim que o Priscilo nem quer saber de mim, aí aproveito o tempo livre pra estudar e depois termino de escrever uma música de gay que eu tinha começado tem umas semanas e nunca encontrei inspiração suficiente pra terminar.

O sábado chega e com ele o desespero.

Não que eu já não tenha me sentido desesperado durante a semana inteira, mas enfim, né.

Tento fingir que está tudo bem e fico um pouco aliviado ao saber que o Mingyu e o Minghao foram convidados, porque eu ia desmaiar se tivesse que ficar rodeado de conhecidos do Soonyoung que nunca vi na vida por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

Dessa vez estou mais preparado, no entanto, porque ele disse que quer ficar jogando comigo depois da festa, então além da roupa de nadar, separo meu pijaminha de girafa e um travesseiro e essas coisas aí. Inclusive, a festa vai começar só às quatro da tarde, mas ele me mandou ir às duas e tenho certeza que ele quer me fazer organizar tudo por ele com a desculpa de que o namorado do aniversariante tem que ajudar, como se levar sorvete de graça já não fosse ajuda suficiente.

Enfim, não importa, né. Faço o possível pra ignorar uma certa caixinha no fundo da mochila e ignoro as recomendações da minha mãe, porque não pretendo fazer sexo nunca. Não demoro muito pra me arrumar e acabo saindo mais cedo do que pretendia, porque fico sem o que fazer depois que almoço.

Gostaria de saber onde a mãe vai ficar enfiada até o fim da festa, inclusive, porque não acho que vá acabar tão cedo, mas não é da minha conta. Aviso que estou chegando quando ainda estou na metade do caminho só pra fazê-lo ficar esperando e suspiro baixo a cada poucos minutos. Certo, estou nervoso.

Não é como se eu fosse pedi-lo em namoro de verdade, então acho que não tem pra que ficar tão tenso assim, mas não consigo obrigar meu estômago a parar de pular loucamente e isso me dá vontade de abrir (outro) berreiro.

Eventualmente, acabo chegando e nem preciso tocar a campainha, porque ele deixou o portão aberto pra mim. Que fofo da parte dele. Entro e tranco o portão em seguida, porque esse doido deixou a chave pendurada ali, e vou atrás dele. É um imenso desprazer me deparar com ele sem camisa, porque eu definitivamente não esperava isso e só fico mais nervoso ainda.

— Feliz aniversário. — É tudo o que digo, porque fiquei repentinamente muito tenso e quero fugir.

— Obrigado, Jihoonie. — Ele sorri e me abraça, aí quase caio duro de vez. — Já arrumei tudo e as coisas de comer vão chegar mais tarde, vamos jogar.

— Você não tinha me chamado por que queria ajuda?

— Eu menti, agora vem, vem.

Ele não tem nem vergonha de admitir… 

Como não tenho escolha, vou e começo a desempacotar minhas coisinhas pra ficar mais fácil quando eu for dormir. Jogo meu travesseiro no meio da cama e a caixinha com as alianças no colo dele, porque me recuso a colocar nele como se realmente fôssemos um casal e acabar ainda mais iludido do que já devo estar.

— Eu sei que você foi obrigado, mas é um presente muito fofo. — Ele diz e coloca rapidamente a que serve no dedo dele antes de pegar minha mão. — Vamos usar como se fosse aqueles colares de amizade, ok?

Parece uma ótima ideia, tirando que a ideia de ser só amigo dele me entristece.

— Ok. — É o que respondo e deixo que ele coloque a aliança no meu dedo antes de apressá-lo pra vir jogar logo.

Assim como na semana passada, a gente logo perde totalmente a noção do tempo e eu começo a me sentir que nem gente normal por não estar tão focado assim nele. Inclusive, acho absurdo que ele tenha tantos jogos e consiga ser tão ruim em todos, porque consigo acabar com a raça dele sem dificuldade nenhuma e olha que passo metade do tempo tendo surtos, né.

Quase infarto quando a campainha toca, mas ele só ri e diz que são as comidas da festa e beija minha testa antes de me obrigar a descer com ele pra poder pegar tudo. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade, né. Pelo menos ele me deixa comer docinhos antes da hora e a gente logo percebe que as pessoas já vão começar a chegar, então nem compensa voltar a jogar.

Graças ao bom Deus, os primeiros a chegar são o casal vinte GyuHao, então não fico desajustado desde o princípio.

— Que aliança bonitona essa aí — o Minghao diz como quem não quer nada e dá aquela risadinha que me faz ter certeza de que estou ferrado. Maldito.

— É, minha mãe me obrigou a comprar. — Respondo e vou grudar no senhor meu melhor amigo.

— Ela tem bom gosto, então.

— Quem escolheu o design foi o horroroso do Soonyoung.

— Você não me acha horroroso, Jihoonie, para. — Ele ri e, pro meu terror, sai mostrando a aliança pra literalmente todo mundo que chega.

Acho engraçado que, no começo, ele disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse da gente, agora tá aí fazendo merda. Mas, como sempre, nada nunca está tão ruim que não possa piorar, então a seguinte situação acontece:

Já passou das quatro horas, então quase todos os convidados dele já chegaram. Devo dizer que a decoração está muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu esperaria vinda do Soonyoung, e acho que vai dar pra tirar umas fotos muito bonitas com todas essas luzes coloridas quando começar a escurecer.

Estou ocupado comendo escondido, porque não quero ser apresentado pra ninguém, mas o Seungcheol e o Jeonghan me veem assim que chegam e sou forçado a levá-los até meu namorado (falso). Não leva nem dois segundos para que eles notem as alianças e, enquanto o Jeonghan está sorrindo dizendo que somos fofos, o Seungcheol o encara no fundo da alma antes de pegar a mão do Soonyoung pra ver mais de perto.

— Que fofo, é aliança? — Ele pergunta como se já não fosse óbvio.

— Uhum, o Jihoonie me deu de presente de aniversário. — O tapado abre um sorrisão e fica todo exibido. — Mas eu que escolhi.

— Ah sim… Pois é, né Jeonghan, eles namoram tem pouco tempo e já usam aliança. — Juro que ele está com um tom meio ferido. — Você não me ama, é isso?

— Pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que eu sou desempregado. — O Jeonghan ri de nervoso e chego a ficar com pena dele. — Eu te amo, sim, já falei que vamos usar assim que eu tiver emprego.

Isso parece ser o suficiente pra deixar o Seungcheol em paz, mas eu fico me sentindo meio perturbado com esses papos de amor e fujo pra longe na mesma hora. Acaba que nem consigo ir muito longe, porque o Soonyoung vem correndo atrás de mim, me pega no colo e depois de ter certeza que não estou com nada eletrônico no bolso, se joga na piscina e quase me mata de vez.

Grudo todo nele e começo a enchê-lo de tapas assim que consigo respirar de novo, revoltado. Se esse diabo tivesse esperado eu colocar a roupa de nadar, pelo menos… 

— Não pode bater no aniversariante. — Ele começa a rir alto e me abraça com força, mas sei que é só pra me fazer sossegar. O problema é que ele se aproxima demais do meu rosto e eu sinto meu coração quase parar, mas aí ele só sussurra no meu ouvido: — Vamos fazer uma aposta quando a gente voltar a jogar, depois.

— Tá. — É tudo o que consigo responder, totalmente desorientado. — Mas você é muito ruim, eu vou ganhar.

— Quero só ver, hehe.

Aí nós somos interrompidos por conhecidos que querem saber onde tem tal comida e também querem saber quem eu sou, e sinto que morro mais e mais toda vez que ele me apresenta como namorado. Estou quase desejando que essa merda seja verdade e sei que estou chegando num nível muito crítico na vida, um que não tem mais volta.

Como eu imaginei, ele começa a ser um sasaeng do caralho assim que escurece, mesmo que eu diga que não quero tirar foto molhado. Porém sei lá o que ele faz que eu saio até bonitinho, então paro de reclamar eventualmente e deixo que ele faça o que quiser.

— Que horas a gente vai comer o bolo? — pergunto, pois amo bolo.

— Quando você quiser, na verdade. Vou chamar todo mundo, espera aí.

Hehe parece até que o aniversário é meu e eu definitivamente gosto disso. Aí enfim, sento perto da mesa onde está o bolo e fico esperando ele voltar com as pessoas pra poder cantar parabéns, aí começo a me sentir instantaneamente nervoso porque tenho certeza de que vão cantar "Com quem será" e né. Vai sobrar pra mim, obviamente, e eu vou me sentir corno se não sobrar, também.

Um amigo dele que não conheço puxa o parabéns depois que acendo as velas e eu só fico batendo palma porque não vou revelar meus dons vocais de graça assim e me encolho mais ainda quando ele pergunta meu nome antes de começar o com quem será. Penso até em mentir, mas o Soonyoung é idiota e berra um "Jihoonie" com um sorrisão imenso, como se nunca tivesse visto um bolo de sorvete (eu que fiz, inclusive hehe).

Resolvo abstrair pra não passar ainda mais humilhação do que o necessário e até que funciona um pouco, aí apresso o Soonyoung pra soprar essas velas antes que elas derretam e pegue fogo no bolo. Ele obedece, mas antes fecha os olhos enquanto faz um pedido e, ai sabe, eu fico meio fraco quando ele me olha desse jeito.

— O primeiro pedaço é do Jihoonie, óbvio. — Ele diz e corta um pedaço imenso pra mim, e eu não reclamo. Finalmente algum privilégio em ser o namorado (falso).

Não presto atenção em mais nada, depois disso, porque estou a lanchar e meu bolo ficou uma delícia. Talvez eu deva tentar conquistar ele pela barriga, né? Ele com certeza vai gostar de mim de volta se sempre tiver um lanchinho gostoso por minha causa. A que ponto cheguei… Ele vem se sentar perto de mim quando termina de dar bolo pra todo mundo e encosta o joelho no meu igual daquela vez lá na sorveteria e quase engasgo, porque é contato físico demais pra mim.

A situação piora quando ele elogia minhas habilidades culinárias, porque fiquei totalmente burro e nem sei como responder isso sem parecer um otário, apesar de que um "obrigado" cairia muito bem. Acho que ele esquece que está rolando uma festa dele, inclusive, porque come devagarinho e depois fica roubando pedaço do meu pratinho enquanto me abraça às vezes. Acho que gosto muito de abraço.

— Obrigado por ter vindo, tá. — ele diz e aperta meus dedos — Eu sei que cê prefere a morte a ficar passeando comigo, então…

— Não prefiro. — resmungo. — A gente é migos, lembra?

Aí ele sorri de um jeito muito bonitinho e assente antes de beijar minha testa e se levantar pra pegar mais bolo. Suspiro todo besta e fico olhando enquanto ele vai, e acho que realmente não tenho mais dignidade nenhuma.

O resto da festa passa como um borrão, comigo comendo horrores até ficar com a barriga igual a de uma grávida de cinco meses e o Soonyoung andando pra lá e pra cá e passando vergonha.

As pessoas começam a ir embora quando são quase onze da noite e eu continuo sentadinho na minha cadeira, até que sobramos só nós dois, os GyuHao e os JeongCheol. Ninguém aguenta mais comer nada, então a gente só senta quieto e conta piadinha de vez em quando enquanto esperamos a mãe do Minghao vir buscá-los. 

— Você não vai com a gente? — O Mingyu pergunta e sacudo a cabeça negativamente, mas acho que essa é a resposta errada porque todo mundo fica me encarando com cara de hmmmmmmm agora e eu nem sei pra que isso.

— A gente vai jogar videogame. — falo, porque essa gente é estranha.

— Só isso? — o Jeonghan arqueia as sobrancelhas e fica me encarando.

— Sim, não tenho planos de perder a virgindade nesse ano. — bocejo e me espreguiço todo antes de beijar a cabeça do Mingyu e ir pra dentro, porque estou me sentindo perseguido.

Vou escovar meus dentinhos e me trocar e resolvo é deitar de uma vez, aí pego o canto da parede e fico mandando foto do nariz pro Mingyu até ele me avisar que eles já estão indo embora e perguntar se eu não fiquei ofendido com a pergunta do Jeonghan.

Falando a verdade, não fiquei não, mas deixa ele pensar porque aí eu ganho coisas da próxima vez que a gente se ver. O Soonyoung demora horrores pra vir pro quarto, mas logo descubro que é porque esse sujismundo foi tomar banho antes.

Ele não diz nada quando me vê encolhido no meio dos edredons e só vem deitar também antes de afagar minha cabeça.

— Obrigado por hoje, Jihoonie.

— Eu que agradeço, comi horrores sem gastar um centavo. — Bocejo de novo.

— Cê já tá com sono?

— Só um tico, por quê?

— Queria te dar um beijinho… — ele diz como quem não quer nada.

— A gente se beija muito, né. — constato e deito de lado pra conseguir olhar pra ele. — Isso não tá indo meio longe demais?

— Eu não vejo problema nenhum se nós dois quisermos… Você não quer?

— Quero, é que é estranho. A gente mal se suportava até semana passada e agora né hehe.

— É desenvolvimento de personagem, pô. — ele ri e acaricia meu rosto — Mas de verdade, a gente só faz se você quiser também… eu não ligo de te beijar porque cê é fofo e beija gostoso aí…

Meu deus do céu. Começo a rir de nervoso porque não é todo dia que ele me elogia desse jeito, né, e quase passo mal de nervoso.

— Ah… Então tudo bem, eu acho.

Aí ele não perde tempo em segurar meu rosto e me beijar imediatamente, o que me deixa todo desconfigurado. Acho que estou gostando mais desse negócio de beijar na cama dele do que deveria.

Contudo, hoje não estou com tanto pique igual na semana passada, então os beijos duram menos e os intervalos são maiores, pois estou quase a mimir.

— Jihoonie? — Ele chama quando para de me beijar e eu só respondo um "hmmmmmm?" porque estou com preguiça de articular qualquer coisa. — Eu posso por a mão na sua bunda?

Isso definitivamente me faz despertar direito e arregalo os olhos, porque né, eu definitivamente não esperava por isso.

— É… não, pelo amor de Deus — respondo quando consigo. — Vamo dormir, vamo.

— Claro. — Ele sorri e beija minha testa e fico confuso, porque achei que ele fosse ficar bravo ou frustrado… mas enfim, não estou reclamando, que bom que ele não me pressiona. — Dorme bem, ok?

— Ok, você também. — Suspiro e o deixo me abraçar forte mas, mesmo que eu esteja com muito sono, fico um tempão acordado pensando em como ele é bonzinho comigo e isso me dá vontade de chorar.

Acho que ando muito sensível, preciso perguntar pro Mingyu o que está acontecendo. Mas amanhã, agora eu tenho que conseguir relaxar e dormir que nem gente normal.

É um absurdo que eu demore tanto pra conseguir e é mais absurdo ainda que eu seja patético a ponto de sonhar com ele quando finalmente consigo, como se estar sendo abraçado já não fosse o suficiente.

Enfim, acho que gosto mais dele hoje do que gostava ontem e ainda estou sensível por ele ser tão bonzinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xau


End file.
